For What It's Worth
by Blue-Winter-Angel
Summary: Guardian of those to sit on the throne, teeth made for tearing flesh from bone. Keeper of spirits and protector of hearts, only one Son of Adam can fill missing parts.
1. The Hunt

**I have no words to explain how happy I am to finally see this story up and running. I lost count of how many times I went back to rewrite certain scenes. It came very close to driving me insane and at one point I actually took a three week break because the two of us were just not getting along. But, after those struggles, we finally made it. So, without further ado, welcome to For What It's Worth. In this story, I have the pleasure of introducing to you a brand new character. She's half the reason I rewrote so much of this, little one couldn't make up her mind about how she wanted things to sound.**

**Many thanks to Libquedation, Ruby Pen and Miserlou for encouraging me and listening to my whining when I couldn't get something to sound right. And of course, a million and one more thanks to my big sister, Liz4 for asking question after question to make sure I had Arabella's story perfect and for urging me to go and write when I began to get fidgety.**

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to Walt Disney and C.S Lewis but Arabella and her story belong to me.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_  
_**The Hunt**_

I moved silently through the forest, weaving through the trees with slow precision. I huffed a breath when a clump of snow fell away from a branch and landed on my back, cascading down my sides. It had been winter since before I was born, I grew up in the snow; nonetheless, the chill was never pleasant.

I was in the middle of my third night of patrol in this part of the forest. The trees had spread the word, letting us know that a human had been spotted near the ever burning lamppost. As soon as my father got the news he asked me to take patrol here. I had been on the lookout for days, but found nothing.

When the sound of snuffling noses pierced the silence I stopped moving, crouching low to the ground, my belly pressed against the snow. My claws curled into the white powder as my ears lay flat against my skull. I made no noise, simply waiting to see who had decided to join me here tonight.

Snow began to collect in my fur as I waited, my chest expanding with each slow, steady breath I took. My tail swished impatiently as my eyes scanned the surrounding area. They were here, I could feel it. I just needed to _see _where they were before I interfered.

A shift of movement caught my eye and my head whipped towards it, my eyes locking onto the small figures stalking their way through the forest. A soft growl slipped through my teeth as I watched them move. I knew why they were here.

A faun by the name of Tumnus – who lived not too far from here – had interacted with one of the two humans that had visited Narnia in the last few days. Obviously, the White Witch had been informed and was looking to punish him for not turning the human over. Tumnus had done the right thing, and now I had to do the right thing by him.

I had to spare him from the White Witch's fury for as long as I could.

My eyes locked onto the leader, Maugrim, and I watched as he paused, sensing my presence. He growled warningly into the still night before turning to the rest of his pack.

"She's here," he told them. "Tread carefully."

I waited until Maugrim moved his gaze back to the forest in front of him before I slipped out of the shadows and moved silently toward them.

"Stop," he snarled when a twig snapped under my paw. I froze, ducking to the ground again. "Nobody move…" I inhaled steadily, my heart racing in my chest, begging me to take the kill. "We know you're here, shifter. Show yourself!"

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked, hidden in the trees. The Witch's secret police shifted uneasily; they knew what happened when we crossed paths for it had happened many times before.

Maugrim stepped into an open space and I swayed slightly, waiting. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, meeting mine just as he completed his circle. I wasted no time, bursting through the trees with a loud snarl, tackling him to the ground.

I felt the bodies of his pack slam into mine as I snapped at their leader, my eyes murderous.

"You know better than to come here," I snarled, pressing my paw firmly against his chest, hearing his soft yelp of complaint.

With that, I turned to his pack and lunged, my jaw locking around the middle of the nearest wolf. He whined in shock before I whipped my head to the side and threw him into the darkness. Maugrim launched himself at me and we toppled to the ground, teeth snapping and claws scratching against whatever they could reach.

After seeing me throw their comrade into the surrounding forest, the rest of the pack was quick to flee. It was just Maugrim and I. It wouldn't take much to kill him, a quick jerk of his neck and he would feel no more, a strong enough impact with the cliff face near us and he would succumb to the nothingness waiting for him on the other side. But this was not my battle… I was not meant to end his life.

My opponent managed to wriggle out of my grasp and we stood across from each other in the small clearing, hackles raised and teeth bared; our snarls filling the air.

"If you value your life, I would advise you and your pack to keep your distance," I warned him, leaning forward and growling angrily.

"One day, shifter, we will take you down."

A furious shudder rolled through my body before I lunged at him again. He slipped away and tore into the forest, the sounds of his footfalls quieting before they disappeared completely, along with him.

I exhaled slowly when I knew they were gone. This was the second time I had stopped them from capturing him. They would slip through the cracks and get him soon enough, I knew that. The most I could do was heed a warning to them for I was not to kill them.

My tail swished as I calmed down and turned to resume my patrol.

* * *

**So, there you go. What do you think so far? Intrigued? I know I am! **

**Hopefully any questions you have will be answered in the next chapter. But until then, be sure to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday and if you want, why not come and say hi to me on Twitter? Links to both are on my profile.**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	2. You Found Me

**Hey! You came back! It's good to see you :) Pull up a chair and let's get this show on the road!**

**Okay, so I have to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Your kind words (and odd jokes) kept a smile on my face for days. You guys are what make all this worth while. Big hugs to everyone!**

**Now, I get the feeling that you're going to leave this chapter with more questions than answers, and I apologize for that. But, at least we get a pretty big development in this one. I certainly wasn't expecting to have it move so fast between Arabella and a certain someone, but the two of them ended up writing more of this story than I did. What can you do, huh? **

**So, without further ado, read on! Arabella has a hell of a lot to say.**

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia is not mine, but Arabella is. :) **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two  
You Found Me **_

I met up with Beaver a few hours before midnight so that he could take over on patrol. I was dead on my feet by the time he reached me and I was quick to find a place to curl up for a few hours. My fur kept me warm. My father had refused to let me patrol the area on my own, so I had arranged a schedule with Beaver. I was grateful that he had made me share the job, because I don't think I would have been able to do it alone.

When I woke, Beaver let me know that the police had gotten to Tumnus while I slept; it was bound to happen and there was nothing I could have done. Apparently they came in overwhelming numbers, but Beaver had gotten close enough for Tumnus to hand him a small white handkerchief.

Before I left for patrol again, Beaver held the object up for me to sniff, just in case I recognised the scent. I wasn't familiar with it at all; it was soft and sweet and… I wasn't able to find the right explanation for the scent, but I quickly assured Beaver that I didn't know who the object belonged to before galloping into the trees.

As I ran, I wondered whether the handkerchief was something one of the humans brought with them. There was every possibility, since I didn't recognise it.

I made my way back to the lamppost around midday, walking slowly as my muscles relaxed. I had been running for hours, my body so warm that the snowflakes melted as soon as they touched me. Walking along a cliff face, I caught my reflection on a glass-like wall of ice covered rock.

A large wolf gazed back at me, the fur on its belly a soft white while the rest was bronze and chocolate. It stood tall and strong. If someone were to touch its back, they would have to reach upward. Large, inquisitive eyes watched the world around them, a deep blue with shades of green and several golden streaks dancing through the colours.

My ears twitched as my muzzle pulled up into a quirky smile; I was completely unique as far as Narnian creatures went, for this was not my only form. I was known as a shape-shifter and was the only one of my kind.

I froze when high pitched squealing reached my ears. It was not a fearful sound… but a happy one. Confused and curious, I broke into a gallop, tearing through the forest, my paws thumping heavily against the snow as I ran.

By the time I reached the lamppost, the sounds had long since ended but there was a lingering scent that I didn't understand. One was the same scent that had covered the handkerchief; was the human back? I raised my head and looked around, unsure of where they could have gone. I looked to the ground again and spotted four sets of footprints trailing off into the forest. A startled huff blew out my nose, the air fogging in front of my face. There were four of them?

A pang of hope blossomed in my chest, reminding me of the legend I had been born to fulfil. With a swift shake of my head, I lowered my nose to the snow. Now was not the time for this, I had to find these people before I could begin to answer my own questions.

It didn't take me long to trace the scent; there were so many new smells that I had to stop and take a few moments to define each one. There was one scent in particular that was much more pleasant than the others and I found myself tracking that one instead, drawn to it.

"Psst!"

I paused mid-step and let my eyes scan the forest. I knew the voice belonged to Beaver, now all I had to do was find him. I crouched down and stalked quietly towards him, finding him hidden behind a rock and two large piles of snow.

"You're gonna want to see this," he said when I reached him, dropping down onto my belly. "I suggest giving the wolf thing a rest for a little while, you don't want to frighten them."

"Frighten who?" I asked, my hackles rising in my sudden nervousness.

"The humans," he whispered. "Just relax and shift back, it's time for you to do what you were born to do."

"You're sure?" I hissed, trying to relax against the snow.

"Positive, now stop fretting and shift."

I heaved a sigh before closing my eyes and letting my appearance change. The soundless shimmer that accompanied each shift rolled over my body and I shivered as a tingle ran down my spine. Four legs turned to two and my fur disappeared, leaving me lying in the snow as a teenage girl.

In this form, I had soft, pale skin – thanks to the lack of sunlight – and long, thick bronze and chocolate hair, just like my fur. It tumbled down my back in heavy ringlets, stopping just above the small of my back. My eyes were the same colour and my lips were a rosy red; my cheeks held a soft blush and my lashes were thick.

"Still as beautiful as ever," Beaver complimented and I smiled, timidly reaching up to touch the tiara that sat perfectly on the top of my head.

On my fifth birthday, my father had given me this tiara and each year he would add a new coloured crystal to it. It wrapped gracefully through my hair, its thin silver bands looking almost like vines as they weaved and outlined each crystal. I never took it off for it reminds me of who I am and what I was born to do.

A soft fluttering in my chest pulled me from my thoughts and I felt my brows furrow in confusion. My heart began to race and I felt a thrilling warmth wrap around my body, urging me forward and out of my hiding spot. I opened my mouth to speak to Beaver but he quickly shushed me.

"They're comin' out," he whispered. "Keep down, we don't wanna overwhelm 'em."

"Then how will they know we're here?" I asked, trying to think around the now desperate tugging of the encasing warmth. It settled in my belly and swirled about, wriggling and writhing in excitement. What was wrong with me?

Beaver opened his mouth to speak but paused when he realized he didn't have an answer. "Good point, I'll go and get 'em."

I nodded gently and watched as he scurried around me and peeked out from behind the rock. He looked at me over his shoulder and winked before disappearing over the snow bank.

"It… it's a beaver," I heard one of them say in a soft, high voice. She sounded so young… I shuddered into the snow, trying to think around the insistent tug. What did it want?

It was silent for a few moments before a lower male voice reached my ears. "Here boy…" he called and I gasped in shock. The warmth around me squeezed tight and the tug in my stomach pulled so hard that I felt short of breath. "Here boy…" the voice continued, soft clicks following.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want," Beaver finally said and I heard four separate voices gasp in surprise. I was desperate to move, to see what was going on.

The sudden awkward silence was broken by a high giggle and the deep voice spoke again, "Oh… sorry."

"Lucy Pevensie?" Beaver asked and the giggling stopped. I held my breath so that I could listen closely. Was that the human's surname? Pevensie? I realized in that moment just how little I knew about these humans. I knew the legend and everything that went with it but I just couldn'tthink around my body's sudden and inexplicable reaction.

"Y-yes?" the soft voice from earlier replied nervously. My fingers twitched impatiently against the snow. "Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr –"

"Tumnus," Beaver finished and I realized he had shown her the handkerchief. So Lucy was the one who had been here before. "He got it to me just before they took 'im."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked, sounding worried and a tiny bit frightened.

"Further in," Beaver whispered. "I've got someone waiting to meet you."

"Who?" I heard Lucy ask before her footsteps joined his.

"What are you doing?" another female voice hissed.

"She's right," added a younger, higher male voice. "How do we know we can trust him?"

Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve.

These were the four people I had been waiting for, one more than the others.

"He said he knows the faun," the deeper male voice replied and my body jerked again. Beaver popped back in next to me, gazing up at me with knowing eyes.

"I guess you realize what's happening?" he whispered as the humans continued to talk in the background. "Your legend has just begun."

"I…" I trailed off, the tugging becoming almost painful. "I need…"

"I know," he soothed. "Just a few more seconds and you can see him."

I was frightened and confused by this change of events; this morning I was on patrol and now four humans were here and one was part of my legend. There was so much to process, but right now I just needed to see him because I knew the tugging wouldn't let up until I did.

Beaver laid a hand on my trembling arm before he peeked over the snow covered rock. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, we were just talking," that same voice replied and I whimpered in longing.

"That's better left for safer quarters," Beaver whispered. "Now come on, she can't wait any longer."

"He means the trees," Lucy told them.

"She?" that low voice asked and my stomach tugged again. "Who do you think is with him?"

"Are you ready?" Beaver asked me and suddenly I was so grateful to have him here for support. I wouldn't have been able to handle it all on my own.

"Yes," I breathed before pushing off the ground with shaky arms and standing on unsteady legs. I heard Lucy gasp in surprise as I emerged from my hiding spot, my long white dress helping me blend into the snow.

"Go on," Beaver encouraged when he realized that I wasn't looking up. "It's time."

I inhaled steadily before I raised my eyes to the humans. The youngest girl, Lucy, had shoulder length brown hair and a round face with gentle dark blue eyes. The older girl had the same colour hair as her sister that swung past her shoulders; her eyes looked almost green from here and her lips were full and red.

The younger boy made me slightly uneasy. He had dark brown eyes and almost black hair and a sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks.

After taking another deep breath, I met the gaze of the eldest Pevensie child and gasped in shock.

He stood tall with light brown hair that had strong blonde hints to it. He had full lips, a strong jaw, slight button nose and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. They pierced straight through me and made my heart race. The tugging in my stomach burst out and wrapped around him as it had me and I watched as he stumbled forward a step, his gaze still on mine.

"It's happened…" I heard Beaver whisper in awe, watching as the Deep Magic that moved through Narnia bound us together.

"Come," I managed, gesturing for them to follow. "Introductions can wait until we're moving."

The eldest boy put his hand on Lucy's shoulder as they started walking and when I turned to follow Beaver, I could feel his eyes on my back. Our connection hummed in satisfaction.

Once we were under the cover of the trees, I heard Lucy's footsteps pick up speed and suddenly she was walking beside me. "Hello," she said timidly, smiling up at me.

"Hello, Lucy," I greeted, reaching to stroke her hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What's your name?" she asked, her young eyes bright.

I couldn't help but chuckle softly at her enthusiasm. "My name is Arabella."

"I'm Peter," the low voice said and I quickly stopped and turned to look at him. "And this is Susan and Edmund," he continued, motioning to his siblings.

"Peter…" I whispered and he tilted his head to the side. The connected shivered and tugged me forward a step.

"Peter, I know this sounds a little odd, but could you take Arabella's hand?" Beaver spoke up and my cheeks flushed. Peter probably didn't understand what was going on, was this really the best way to ease him into it?

"Of course," he replied, seeming perfectly relaxed around me. He held his hand out, watching me with his bright eyes. I took a deep breath and put my hand in his. Tingles shot up my arm and my eyelids fluttered, I felt his fingers close around mine and he stepped forward as we began to walk again, staying by my side. Our clasped hands swung gently between us. I guessed that he was sixteen, the same age as me.

"Come on," Beaver interrupted, sounding almost smug. "We don't wanna be caught out here after nightfall."

I heard Susan huff behind us and Peter squeezed my hand. I looked up and met his gaze as the connection sighed in peace. Peter pressed a hand to his stomach with an awed expression on his face and I smiled softly; he felt it, too. Someone had to explain all this to him… I wasn't sure whether or not it should be me.

We walked in silence, passing through a trench and through two large cliff faces before we reached the beaver's dam. It was almost sunset when we broke through the rocky path and into the clearing where their home lay.

"Aw, blimey! Looks like the old girls got the kettle on, nice cuppa rosy-lee," Beaver exclaimed happily.

"It's lovely," Lucy told him, smiling brightly.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know. Still plenty to do, ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though."

I smiled a little, more than aware of Beaver's habit of rambling when he was complimented on something.

"Aren't you cold?" Peter asked as we neared the dam. It was the first time he had spoken since he took my hand. I could tell he had relaxed since then, we had barely known each other two hours and we were now about to find out exactly what was happening. Well, he was anyway. I was well informed on my legend.

"No," I replied with a small shake of my head. "It's been like this all sixteen years of my life, your body adapts after a while."

"But you're not wearing shoes," Lucy said, pointing to my bare feet.

"I've never felt the need to wear them. I don't really spend much time in this form, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Susan questioned, speaking to me for the first time.

"We'll explain in a moment," I told her just as Mrs Beaver's voice rang through the forest.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" she ranted, emerging from their small house. "If I find you've been out with Badger again I – oh…" she trailed off when she saw the Pevensie children walking with the two of us, her eyes flicking down to Peter's hand in mine. "Oh, those aren't Badgers…" her voice rose with her joy as she waddled over to us. "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day. Look at my fur," she grumbled, turning to her husband. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would've helped," he replied, chuckling. I smiled when the Pevensie's laughed with him. Peter's soft laughter made the connection hum in delight.

"Oh, come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food and some… _civilized _company," she teased, walking inside.

Beaver jerked a thumb at her over his shoulder, chuckling again. "Now careful, watch your step."

Peter and I ducked inside, hands still clasped together. Mrs Beaver sighed happily at the sight, taking my cheeks in her hands when the two of us sat down at the table. "It's lovely to see you again, Arabella. How's your father?"

I smiled at her slight nervousness. My father's name was one everyone knew. "He's very well, thank you."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted when he finds out about this," she told me, gesturing to Peter and me.

"Yes, I'm sure he will," I replied, glancing at Peter from the corner of my eye. He looked dazed and confused, but did not let go of my hand. "Don't worry, this is just as new for me as it is for you, but you'll understand soon, I promise."

"It's fine," he whispered. "I just…"

"I know," I soothed.

Beaver came inside with Edmund in tow and I heard Peter take a deep breath. Finally, it was time for the questions I was sure he had, to be answered.

I just hoped he was ready.

* * *

**-Bounces excitedly-**

**Isn't Arabella just a little bundle of awesome? I love her. **

**As for what's happening between her and Peter, hopefully that will be explained a bit more in the next chapter. They have such a unique relationship and I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. **

**I've been asked if I have an update schedule for this story. So, you can expect updates each weekend. :)**

**Be sure to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday. And while you're at it, why not come and say hi to me on Twitter?**

**Now.. I think that's all I had to say. -Scratches head- Um... yeah. I'm pretty sure that's everything.**

**Reviews are love, and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	3. Over The Hills And Far Away

**And we're back! Mrs Beaver is cooking up... um.. well, to be honest, I'm not really sure what it is. Nonetheless, find a place to sit and let's continue on, shall we?**

**Yes, I know it's cramped. There's a spot by the fireplace if you want it :)**

**Once again you guys cranked out some awesome reviews. I'm thrilled you're all enjoying this so much, it warms my little writer heart. I know you have a bunch of questions and fingers crossed all of them - if not all, then most - get answered in this chapter. Peter and Arabella's relationship is still powering along, so let's see where that takes us.**

**So, everyone comfortable?**

**Awesome.**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Walt Disney and C.S Lewis know what they own, and so do I.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three  
Over The Hills And Far Away**_

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked after we had all relaxed enough to start conversing. Lucy sat to my left while Peter sat to my right, our palms together, fingers twined.

"They're takin' 'im to the Witch's house," Beaver told him. "And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again."

"Fish and chips?" Mrs Beaver interrupted, rushing toward us before Beaver could upset Lucy further. She put a plate on the table and I cringed through a small smile, I always claimed to have eaten beforehand when I stayed late at the Beavers house. "But there is hope, dear," she soothed, putting a hand on Lucy's arm. "Lot's of hope."

Beaver choked on his drink at her words, his words bursting loudly from his mouth in his excitement. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" he paused and set his cup down on the table before he leaned forward. "Aslan is on the move."

I smiled at the name, a burst of pride rushing through my body.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, getting up from his spot against the back wall of the house. I raised my eyebrows in shock but then realized that the Pevensie's weren't from around here, of course they wouldn't know about this stuff.

Beaver began to laugh, thinking that Edmund was joking. "Who's Aslan?" he chuckled, waving a hand at him. "You cheeky little blighter." He continued to laugh until Mrs Beaver whacked him hard enough to get his attention. "What?" he asked her, looking at the rest of us a moment later. "You don't know, do ya?" he asked them.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter shot back, slightly offended. I squeezed his hand and he relaxed slightly under the persistent hum of our recent connection.

"He's only the king of the whole… wood," Beaver told them. "The top geyser, the real king of Narnia?"

The Pevensie's remained silent and Mrs Beaver quickly and calmly picked up where her husband left off, "He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back!" Beaver interrupted excitedly. "And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"You're bloomin' jokin'!" Beaver exclaimed, throwing his hands up in disbelief. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well… then?" Mrs Beaver encouraged with a smile.

"Look," Beaver began with a slightly frustrated sigh. My lips twitched up into a smile, now we were getting to the proper explanations, mine wouldn't be too far off. "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No!" Mrs Beaver soothed. "Not blaming, _thanking _you."

"There's a prophecy," Beaver continued. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paraval in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan told them and I flinched at the hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, I know it don't," Beaver told her. "You're kinda missin' the point!"

Mrs Beaver put a hand on his shoulder, sighing when he flicked his hand up in frustration. "It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think _we're _the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well, you better be because Aslan's already figured out your army! And if what's happened between you and Arabella isn't proof enough then I don't know what is."

"Our _army_?" Lucy exclaimed as Peter squeezed my hand, confused by the other point Beaver made.

"Mum sent us away so that we _wouldn't _get caught up in a war," Susan complained, looking at Peter.

Peter shook his head before turning back to the Beavers. "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchley!" Susan stressed.

I felt my brows furrow. What's Finchley?

Silence followed and after a few moments I realized that Susan was about to make a move to leave. A wave of terror crashed over me and I squeezed Peter's hand, capturing his attention. His head whipped around and his eyes met mine, widening when he saw the desperation and fear on my face.

"Don't…" I whispered, helpless. "Don't go."

The connection screamed in fright.

A shudder ran through Peter's body before he looked to the beavers. "What's happening between the two of us?"

Beaver sighed in relief. "Arabella has a prophecy of her own," he told them.

Lucy looked up at me. "You do?"

"Do you really expect any less from Aslan's daughter?" Beaver asked.

"You're Aslan's daughter?" Susan asked, shocked. I wasn't sure whether to cower or snap at her for the way she looked at my hand in Peter's.

"It's a long story," I sighed. "He found me when I was an infant; my birth parents had disappeared and so he took me in as his child. I've never thought of him as anyone but my father."

"But what's your prophecy?" she asked, impatient.

"Beaver?" I asked, not wanting to recite it right now.

He dipped his head before speaking, "Guardian of those to sit on the throne, teeth made for tearing flesh from bone. With russet fur and pounding paws, you don't want to be on the curved side of her claws," he winked at Lucy and she giggled. "Keeper of spirits and protector of hearts, only one son of Adam can fill missing parts."

The room fell silent again as the Pevensie children took a moment to process things. "So… you're our guardian?" Lucy asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"And the son of Adam… that's –"

"You," I told him.

He looked at me for a moment before turning to the beavers again. "I don't understand… how does this work?"

"Well," Beaver began. "When you and her first locked eyes, how did you feel?"

"I… I felt… _drawn _to her. Like there was something pulling me."

"That's part of the legend," I whispered. "The first touch seals the bond, that's why Beaver got you to take my hand. And now we're…"

"Bonded for life," he finished.

"That's right."

"The prophecy makes you sound like some kind of animal," Susan muttered.

"That's because I am," I told her, sighing after a few beats of silence. "When I was five, I shifted into a wolf pup. No one knew why until Aslan told them of my prophecy. I came of age this year so now I am at my full height; I'm known as a shape-shifter because I can willingly shift between the appearance of a human and then one of a wolf." I looked at Peter and squeezed his hand. "I was destined to be with the eldest son of Adam."

Mrs Beaver sighed happily, watching as Peter stroked the skin of my palm with his thumb. "I'm sorry that it's all so sudden but there was nothing I could do to stop it, it decides when we become a bonded pair and –"

"Shh," he whispered, reaching up to press a free finger to my lips. "It's okay."

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

"So, when Aslan left –" Lucy began.

"I went with him," I finished. "I came back before he did, though."

Mrs Beaver's worried voice reached my ears and I looked away from Lucy's curious gaze. "Where's your brother?" she asked.

Peter stood up and turned around. "He's right…" he trailed off and I stood with him, anxious. "Ed?" Susan rose to her feet and Peter turned to her with murderous eyes. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Beaver said in a low voice and we all turned to face him. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"I got word that someone other than Lucy had been here and… Oh no." My eyes widened when I realized where Edmund would have gone. "We have to go, right now."

* * *

The six of us trod through the thick snow as fast as we could. Peter's hand was wrapped around mine; Susan had suggested I run ahead and try to catch him but Peter and I simply couldn't be apart right now. The bond needed the rest of the night to settle a little.

"Hurry!" Peter cried as we moved through the darkness. The sun had set a long while ago and there wasn't much light for us to work with. As a wolf I would have no problem seeing but I just couldn't do it right now.

We broke through the trees and came to a stop at the top of the hill, seeing the White Witch's ice castle straight ahead. I felt sick seeing her _palace _tainting my homeland.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed and Beaver shushed her while I leaned heavily against Peter's side, my head spinning. There was so much to process… we had to get out of here. I had to get to Aslan.

"They'll hear ya," Beaver warned.

Without warning, Peter let go of my hand and lurched forward. Beaver cried out and tackled him to the ground as I fell to my knees, holding my head in my hands, my fingers brushing against my tiara.

"Get off me!" Peter cried when he saw me on the ground.

"You're playing into her hands," Beaver hissed as Peter crossed the space between us and knelt beside me, pulling me to his chest as I shuddered. I had to get away from here, I felt ill…

"We can't just let him go," Susan shot back.

"He's out brother!" Lucy cried.

"He's the bait," Beaver continued angrily, trying to drill the message that they just weren't getting into their heads. "The Witch wants all four o'ya."

"Why?" Peter asked in a strangled voice as he felt my panic and light headedness through our still sensitive connection.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To _kill ya!_"

I pressed my face against Peter's shoulder to muffle my high pitched cry. The thought of her killing my mate came very close to causing me physical pain.

"Shh," Peter soothed as I began to tremble. "It's alright. Shh."

"This is all your fault," Susan spat after a few moments of silence, stalking towards where Peter and I sat in the snow.

"My fault?" Peter asked, pulling me closer.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she cried.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" he shot back sarcastically. Something told me Susan did this often…

"I didn't know what would happen," she answered, shooting a pointed glance at me, wrapped in his arms. "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"_Stop it!_" Lucy cried and all arguing ceased. "This isn't going to help Edmund or Arabella," she told them. I flinched and shuddered further into Peter's embrace.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered into my hair. "This is all so much for you."

"And for you as well," I replied. "We're in this together."

"That's right, and I have to protect you."

"Hey, who's the guardian?" I asked weakly.

I could feel it; the bond was settling in, becoming more permanent. We were giving into it, realizing just how important we were to one another. We were embracing our fate.

"She's right," Beaver answered strongly, breaking the two of us from our little bubble. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter said before pressing his lips to my hair.

* * *

**Runaway human!**

**So, what do you reckon? A little choppy, I know. When I read over this chapter I was a little iffy about it, but it was written during my "Getting To Know Arabella" stage. We were still finding out each others basics and I'll have you know that Arabella is one wordy little lady. Sheesh! Half the time I can't shut her up!**

**-Ducks out of the way of a snowball-**

**Hey! Watch it, Arabella!**

**Anyway, that's all I really had to say. Next chapter these kids get a move on to Aslan's camp! And I think we're all aware of how long a journey that is so make sure you pack everything you need before the next update, kay?**

**Until then, you know the drill. Check the blog on Teaser Tuesday and if you feel like it, come and say hi to me on Twitter.**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	4. Oh Darling, Understand

**Are you all packed? -checks your bag- You forgot your toothbrush! I'd hurry if I were you, we're currently being chased by a pack of crazy ass wolves. :)**

**Cheers for all the reviews. You guys just keep getting cooler.**

**Oh, you got your toothbrush? Awesome.**

**Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S Lewis and Walt Disney. Arabella, on the other hand, belongs to me. In all her freakish, shape-shifting glory.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four  
Oh Darling, Understand **_

The further away from the Witch's castle we moved, the clearer my thoughts became. The air between Peter and I was humming excitedly as the bond continued to settle, weaving our fate's together.

When we reached the cover of the trees I heard a sound that made my stomach clench in fright. Maugrim's high pitched howl pierced our tense silence and I let a curse slip through my teeth.

"She's sent them to track us," I hissed, tugging Peter closer to my side as I moved faster through the snow. "It won't take them long to catch up."

That was all it took for us to break into a heavy sprint; we all knew I could fall back, shift and take as many out as I could but I just couldn't leave Peter. We had to have contact otherwise the connection screeched in protest. We needed time that we simply didn't have.

The barking and snuffling of the secret police grew louder as we raced to the beaver's dam. Thankfully, we got there before they caught sight of us, bursting through the door and scaring the daylights out of Mrs Beaver.

"Hurry, mother, they're after us!" Beaver cried, gesturing madly as Peter pulled me tight against his side, our hearts racing.

"Oh! Right then," Mrs Beaver gushed, waddling over to their cupboards to grab this, that and the other.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked in disbelief as I looked through the fogged windows, seeing nothing but hearing everything.

"Well, you'll be thanking me later," Mrs Beaver replied breathlessly, rushing about. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" he shouted.

I heard vicious snarling from outside and met Peter's panicked eyes. "They're right outside," I hissed before turning to the others. "We have to go!"

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked conversationally, as if nothing was wrong as she helped Mrs Beaver pack whatever bits of food she wanted to take.

"Only if the Witch serves toast," Peter shot back, wrapping a protective arm around my waist as I pleaded with him to start moving.

Loud barking backed up my desperate pleas and the sound of claws scratching against the walls made Lucy gasp in fright.

"For the love of all that his holy, we need to leave _now!_" I cried as the walls began to crumble under the pack's persistent scratching. "Do you have another way out?" I asked impatiently, looking down at Beaver.

He dipped his head and opened a door in the wall, revealing a long tunnel.

"Go," I hissed, giving Susan a gentle push. "_Now!"_

They wasted no time; the beaver's slipping into the tunnel before the girls followed. Peter shot me a desperate glance and I shoved him towards the tunnel. "I'll be right behind you," I told him, pushing him again. He looked to the windows before following the others into the tunnel. I considered shifting and distracting the pack long enough for them to escape, but I could already feel the persistent tugging in my stomach. It hated the distance between Peter and me.

"Damn it," I snarled before joining the others in the tunnel just as the pack broke into the house.

Peter grabbed my hand as soon as I was close enough, a fire-lit torch in his other hand. He tugged my arm and I stumbled forward, breaking into an awkward run beside him as we moved, bent forward, through the underground tunnel.

"Badger and me dug this," Beaver explained as we moved through the earth. "Comes out right near 'is place."

"You told me it led to your mum's," Mrs Beaver replied in surprise.

The sound of a body smacking against the ground made us all look back over our shoulders. Lucy looked up at us from where she lay in the dirt, falling silent as enraged barking echoed toward us.

"They're in the tunnel," she whispered, eyes wide with fear.

"Quick, this way!" Beaver cried and Peter tugged on my hand again to get me moving. The barking grew louder the faster we moved.

"Can't you stop them?" Susan asked me as we ran.

"I'm a bit too big to fit in this tunnel," I hissed before we jerked to a stop, nothing but a wall of dirt in front of us. A dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs Beaver scolded her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" he shot back before leaping off the ground and wriggling through the entrance to another tunnel above his head. I briefly wondered just how deep underground we were.

"Go, quickly!" I cried, urging them forward. Peter stood by the tunnel wall, torch still in hand, watching as each of us ran past. He was quick to follow when I disappeared from his sight, the two of us crawling up and out of the tunnel after the others. I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through my body as the night time chill embraced us again.

As soon as we were clear of the underground tunnels, Peter and Beaver dragged a snow covered barrel towards the entrance, sealing it off.

Peter turned and reached for me, pulling me tight to his body, his arms wrapping protectively around me. I pressed my nose into the crook of his neck, settling against him; this was the first time we had touched like this and it made my heart race. Our bond would be settled by morning.

"I'm so sorry, dear," I heard Mrs Beaver whisper and I leaned away from Peter's chest to see why everyone had fallen silent. When my eyes locked onto a group of stone figures, I raised a hand to my lips to stifle my gasp.

A horrible power the White Witch had been graced with was the ability to turn people and objects to stone using an oddly shaped sceptre. It helped her dwindle our numbers and every time I found traces of her visits it always broke my heart.

Lucy looked up at us from where she sat beside the largest gathering of figures; mice and other critters of the like. She must have tripped over them. I heard Peter sigh at the confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"He was my best mate," Beaver muttered in a low voice, reaching towards Badger's stone figure.

Peter and I walked slowly towards the beavers, shoulders touching and fingers twined. I heard Susan help Lucy up before they joined us.

"What happened here?" Peter asked in a shaky voice.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

I gasped in surprise and my head whipped towards the sound of a voice I had heard a few times before. A small fox stood on the roof of Badger's house, watching us carefully. Peter let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. The connection wriggled and writhed when it took note of his possessiveness of me. I felt no hostility towards the fox, and when he met my eyes he could see that I meant no harm to him. I knew whose side he was on.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Beaver growled, shuffling forward a few steps before his wife tugged him back.

"Relax," Fox chuckled, leaping off the roof. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah?" Beaver questioned sarcastically. "Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones."

"Settle, Beaver," I soothed, my voice piercing through the tension in the air. "He speaks the truth."

"An unfortunate family resemblance," Fox continued, dipping his head gratefully in my direction. Peter pulled Lucy close to his other side while Susan stood nervously behind us. "But we can argue breeding later; right now we've got to move."

Barking echoed through the forest around us and the Pevensie children looked about nervously. Peter's arm squeezed around my side before he turned back to the fox. "What did you have in mind?"

Fox smiled darkly before motioning to the large tree behind us. "Climb that and stay quiet."

"All the way up there?" Susan asked.

"We don't have time for your complaints, Susan," Peter snapped. "Just do as he says." He went to pull me with him but I slipped out of his comforting embrace. "Arabella?"

"I need to stay on the ground," I told him. "To keep you safe, just in case."

He frowned but agreed before turning to Lucy and leading her to the tree. I watched as they climbed as quickly as they could, slipping and stumbling a few times before they reached a sturdy branch that was out of eyesight. The beavers quickly followed them and I glanced back at Fox before jogging to the other side of the tree, peeking around it. It was safer for me to keep watch in my human form for the time being, I would make much less noise on two legs and my dress helped me disappear into the snow.

"Stand your ground, Fox," I whispered. "They're coming."

Seconds later the barrel was knocked away from the tunnel entrance and the pack shot out into the open, gathering around Fox whose tail was swishing nervously. I huddled closer to the tree, my eyes on Maugrim.

"Greetings, gents," Fox gushed, trying to hide his nerves. I didn't fear these wolves; they were the ones who feared me. I guess that's what happens when you're almost five times their size. "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me," Maugrim snarled as the pack circled Fox with taunting eyes. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

Fox chuckled, his voice a little stronger. "Humans? Here in Narnia? Well that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

A member of the pack lurched forward and caught Fox's middle with his teeth, his jaw closing around the small body. I flinched as Fox's pained yelp.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrim spat, closing in on him. "It's not much," he chuckled. "But still…" He paused, listening to Fox's high pitched whimpers. "Where are the fugitives?"

Fox was silent for a few moments before he gave the illusion of surrender and sighed. "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out," Maugrim snarled before they loped back into the trees, Fox's body being thrown carelessly onto the ground.

When I knew they were out of earshot and eye sight I emerged from my hiding spot and knelt by Fox's limp body. He gazed up at me with relieved eyes, exhaling softly when I touched my fingers to his fur.

"We need to get you fixed up," I murmured. "The punctures aren't deep, but it will help to have them cleaned."

"Thank you," he whispered as the others slowly began to descend from the tree. "I can see why your father is so proud of you."

I smiled tenderly at him before looking over my shoulder at Mrs Beaver as she waddled towards me. "Think you can clean him up?"

"Of course," she soothed. "Beaver? Can you start a fire?"

"No worries, love," he responded, already on the hunt for sticks and small logs.

"I'll keep watch," I told them before standing up and walking to a clear space.

"What's she doing?" Lucy asked quietly, tugging on Peter's coat.

"Just watch," Beaver whispered as I closed my eyes.

My body relaxed and the air was soon filled with the familiar soundless shimmer that accompanied each shift. My body grew warm and a tremble ran down my spine before I found myself on four legs, shaking out my fur and swishing my tail behind me.

Lucy gasped and my eyes opened; she looked so small from this point of view.

"It's alright, Lucy," I hushed her, walking forward slowly, my paws pressing into the snow. "I won't hurt you." I dropped down onto my belly and brought my eyes level with hers.

"You're so big," she whispered. "May I touch your fur?"

"Of course," I chuckled, the sound rumbling through my chest.

She smiled nervously at me before reaching up and stroking my muzzle, her fingers trailing down my cheek. A low sigh of content slipped through my teeth as I settled onto the snow, my ears twitching. Lucy sat beside me, moving to scratch gently behind my left ear. Peter sat down in front of me, his back pressed against my side and I was quick to curl my body around him, protecting him as best I could. Susan watched us curiously, the sound of Beaver clicking stones together to start a fire the only noise we heard apart from our own soft breathing.

Eventually, the sparks that the rocks created caught on the logs and a fire quickly roared to life. We were silent, watching as Mrs Beaver cleaned Fox's wounds.

"What happened to the animals by the tunnel?" Lucy asked after a while, her small fingers still scratching gently behind my ear.

"They were helping Tumnus but the Witch got here before I did. _Ow!_" he cried as Mrs Beaver continued to tend to his injuries. His heavy breaths made Lucy's face fall in concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite," he replied before his words cut off with a loud yelp of pain. "_Ow!_"

"Oh, stop squirming," Mrs Beaver scolded. "You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day."

"Worst day of the year," Beaver whispered, smiling at us.

Fox chuckled once before he stood. "Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked, seeming to be the only one with something to say. Neither Peter nor Susan had spoken for a while.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour," he told her, bowing gracefully. I saw a faint smile twitch at Lucy's rosy lips. "But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops."

The beavers gasped and Fox glanced at me, the two of us sharing a smile.

"You've seen Aslan?" Beaver asked, awed.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver continued, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Like… everything we've ever heard, as you would well know, Arabella," he replied, dipping his head in my direction. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch," Susan spoke up and I felt Peter shift uncomfortably in the snow, leaning further against me.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy?" Fox asked in alarm, eyes wide.

"We can't go to war without ya," Beaver added quietly.

Peter exhaled slowly and reached down to touch my right front paw with his fingers. His body relaxed significantly at the small touch. "We just want our brother back," he answered in a soft voice, defeated and unsure.

"Don't worry yourself, Fox," I soothed, seeing the concern in his features. "Everything will work out as it's supposed to."

"I'm sure you're right," he replied. "I will pass a message onto your father later tonight; is there anything you wish to tell him?"

I huffed a breath through my nose, leaning my head into Lucy's ever gentle hands. She had not stopped her scratching since we sat down. "Just let him know that I am well and that I will see him soon. Also… that I have some rather big news," I trailed off, looking at Peter's profile as he stared at the fire.

"It shall be done," he told me kindly. "I'm sure I will see you all again soon, so until then, take care of yourselves." He bowed once more before turning to slink back into the trees.

"Now what?" Susan asked as we fell back into a comfortable silence.

"Now you relax and get some rest," I told her, raising my head away from Lucy's hand. "We have enough time for you all to catch a few hours rest before sunrise, then we need to head off again. I'm sure my father will be expecting us around midday."

"Will you sleep?" Lucy asked as she settled against my neck, burying her face in my fur.

"For a little while, yes. But I am your guardian; protecting you comes before all else," I told her. "I'll wake you up when we need to start moving again, so rest while you can."

Everyone shifted to get comfortable. The beavers huddled together and Susan curled up in her coat. Lucy sighed into my fur and cuddled closer to my body. I watched as Peter moved into a comfortable position before resting his head on my side, his eyes meeting mine.

"Thank you," he whispered gently, his fingers twisting through my fur, smiling when a low rumble of content passed my lips.

"Sleep well, Peter," I told him, watching as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out before I settled in for the night. It had been a long day full of big changes; I had found my mate and he had accepted me, the two of us giving in to our bond. My ears twitched when he mumbled something unintelligible, nuzzling into my fur and settling again.

Exhaling slowly, I dropped my head onto my paws and, after checking to make sure that everyone was safe, fell into a light sleep.

* * *

**Is anyone else sick and tired of Susan being all whiney and know-it-all-y?**

**I think Arabella is about to slap someone because of it.**

**As long as it's not me, then it's all good. :)**

**Personally, I'm in love with Peter and Arabella. I love the way they are with each other and trust me when I say that it gets better.**

**So, now we're officially on our way to Aslan's camp. Your feet sore yet? We've got a lot of walking to do, so I hope you wore comfortable shoes.**

**Don't forget to check the blog on Teaser Tuesday, and don't hesitate to come and say hi to me on Twitter. I love hearing from you!**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**

**Oh, and before I go, I thought I'd leave you with a little behind-the-scenes conversation between Peter and Arabella. It was during the time when he was letting the news of what she was, sink in.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Peter: So, you're a wolf?  
Arabella: Yep.  
Peter: Like... a giant dog?  
Arabella: Mhm.  
Peter: And you.. bark and stuff?  
Arabella: -A little confused- Uh-huh.  
Peter: ... Do you eat dog food?  
Arabella: -Facepalm- **


	5. A Welcome Surprise

**Oh, you're up! Good timing :) Arabella is about to wake up our travelers. We're set to cross the river today, you ready?**

**I know I mention it a lot, but just when I'm convinced you guys can't get any cooler you're all "PEW PEW!" And then you're just a million times more awesome. Know what I mean? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Anyway.. I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except a certain copper haired shape-shifter. **

* * *

_**Chapter Five  
A Welcome Surprise **_

I rose as the sun did, my eyes opening to the frosty morning just as light began to break over the horizon. I turned my head and nudged Lucy's legs with my nose until she woke, bringing the others from their dreams soon after. We had to get moving.

Once everyone was up and ready to go I shifted back to my human form. While I preferred my four legged body most of the time, I didn't want to overwhelm the Pevensie's by having them walk around with a wolf all day. The moment I was back on two legs I reached out and took Peter's hand, nuzzling against his neck when he pulled me into his embrace.

Lucy had warmed to me a great deal since yesterday and when I wished her good morning, quickly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around my middle, burying her face in my stomach.

"Thank you for keeping me warm last night," she told me and I wrapped my arms around her, smiling.

Susan was still a bit unsure around me. I took it that she was the most stubborn out of the four, convinced that she was right all the time. She had warmed to me a little, but there was still that hint of reluctance.

Peter, on the other hand, was totally and completely mine. Affection was beginning to form in his eyes and I was shocked at how quickly our bond brought us together. His touches were softer and left my skin tingling; this is how it was supposed to be.

The beavers and I led the three of them up into the mountains, breaking free of the forest as the sun rose higher in the sky, painting the clouds in soft, warm looking colours. We stopped in the middle of an arched rock formation, looking out over the horizon.

"Now, Aslan's Camp is near the Stone Table," Beaver mused, cupping his left hand above his eyes to ward off the soft glare of the sun. "Just across the frozen river," he finished, pointing towards our destination.

"River?" Peter asked, paying more attention to the last word than anything.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years," Mrs Beaver soothed, realizing that these three probably weren't used to walking across giant frozen amounts of water.

"It's so far," he continued in disbelief. I couldn't help but smile at the awe in his voice; even in the midst of an ongoing winter, Narnia was still beautiful.

"It's the world, dear," she replied with a soft smile of her own. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Small_er_," Susan answered with a hint of sarcasm and frustration in her tone. With a small huff, she walked past us, leading the way down towards the river.

Peter squeezed my hand and I smiled at him, seeing the uncertainty in his handsome features. "Relax," I soothed him before gently pulling him along beside me.

"Have you crossed this river before?" Lucy asked, holding onto the skirt of my dress as we made it down to the bank. I watched with an amused expression as the Pevensie children stepped carefully onto the ice, waiting for it to crack.

"Many times," I replied. "I still remember, early last year I slipped while sprinting across as a wolf. I skidded all the way to the other side." I winked at her and she giggled happily.

It took us at least three quarters of an hour before we grew close to the other side of the river. Susan walked ahead while Lucy trailed behind, tired. Peter and I walked in between them, talking softly to each other.

"Come on, humans, while we're still young!" Beaver called teasingly. I poked my tongue out at him.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time…" Peter began, stopping and waiting for Lucy to reach us before he let go of my hand and bent down so that his younger sister could climb onto his back. "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

"Hurry up, come on!" he called again, a strange urgency in his tone this time around.

"He _is _getting a little bossy," Lucy stated, clinging to Peter's coat as we began to walk again.

"No!" Mrs Beaver cried fearfully, the sound made my steps falter. "Behind you, it's her!"

I turned and gasped in surprise when I saw the sleigh being pulled across the frozen river, bells jingling. A cloud of powdery snow billowed behind it, showing the speed with which they travelled.

For a split second I considered shifting, but when I met Peter's panicked gaze the thought disappeared. He quickly set Lucy down and grabbed her hand, tugging her forward while I fell back, sprinting behind them. If the Witch had an archer with her, better the arrows hit me than anyone else.

My bare feet slapped against the ice as we ran the rest of the way across the river, slipping into the first row of trees and stumbling through the thick snow. Beaver waved for us to huddle inside a small rocky burrow and I watched as Peter and the girls disappeared. I pushed myself through the snow and slid down the small descent and into the burrow. Peter's hands grabbed at my waist, pulling me roughly against his chest as Lucy buried her face in my hair.

I listened intently as the sounds of the moving sleigh grew louder and closer before stopping altogether. Hooves tapped against the snow and low huffs of breath filled the air as we huddled closer. I could feel Peter's heart galloping in his chest, pounding a furious rhythm against my back. Lucy let out a soft whimper and shivered further into my hair. I hushed her gently, wrapping my arms tight around her.

A small wave of snow fell from above the burrow, a large, rounded shadow appearing on the mound of snow not too far from us. Peter held his breath and pressed his nose into my hair, our connection twisting and turning with unrestrained anxiety. I leaned back against him, doing my best to soothe him without words as I held his youngest sister tight to my side.

When the shadow moved out of sight I heard Beaver sniff quietly, his neck craning upwards. We were silent for a long moment before Lucy leaned away from my hair, looking around nervously.

"Maybe… she's gone," she whispered.

"I suppose I'll go look," Peter said softly from behind me, trying to move around me. I let out a shaky breath and reached behind my back, taking hold of his hand and squeezing tightly.

_You are not to go anywhere! _Our connection hissed angrily.

"No!" Beaver hissed, whirling around. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

Peter exhaled and relaxed as best he could against the rock, his thumb brushing over my knuckles in apology when he acknowledged my fear that rippled through our connection like a string pulled tight between us.

"Well neither are you, Beaver," his wife said softly, reaching for him. He smiled gently and took her outstretched paw.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he murmured before letting go and crawling out of the burrow and up the small incline onto even ground.

Mrs Beaver fidgeted as the seconds ticked by, Lucy glancing anxiously from Peter to me, her youthful eyes wide. Something rustled from above us and Lucy jumped, shuddering against my side as Peter gently shushed her.

The only noises made were our shaky, accelerated breaths and the crunching of snow under heavy boots above our heads. I swallowed heavily, my eyes on the arch of the burrow, waiting for an indication that things were clear for us to start moving again.

Suddenly and without warning, Beavers head popped into the burrow from the arch, a wide upside-down smile on his face. Lucy squealed in surprise before leaning toward him, confused by the hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Come out, come out!" he urged excitedly. "I hope you've all been good because there's someone 'ere to see ya!"

Peter's grip on my hand relaxed significantly as Beavers head disappeared; there was no threat, but there certainly was someone there. Someone we had not been expecting was my guess.

Lucy moved away from me and began to crawl from the burrow, tugging on the end of my dress to get Peter and me following after her and Susan. Peter leaned forward and pressed a relieved kiss to the back of my head, smiling into my hair when I laughed softly, the fear and shock leaving my body.

After sharing gentle smiles and a curious gaze, the two of us left the burrow, climbing the slight ascent onto even ground. Peter squeezed my hand when we stopped, noticing my still body.

"I don't believe it…" I whispered.

Right in front of me was a man I had only ever heard of in stories. In Narnia it was always winter, never Christmas, so I had never had the chance to experience one in my sixteen years. But it seemed that time had started once again, for Father Christmas was right before my eyes, smiling brightly at my shocked expression. I blinked slowly and he began to laugh, that wonderful belly laugh my father had told me about.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy said with a smile, walking towards him.

"It certainly is, Lucy," he replied, the sound of his voice making a warm shiver roll down my spine. "Since you have arrived."

"Look," Susan began, capturing our attention. "I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this –"

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter interrupted while I raised my eyebrows at his sister. How could she not believe in him? He was standing right in front of her!

"Yes," Father Christmas replied, glancing down at his feet with a sheepish smile as his reindeer huffed quietly behind him. "But, uh, in my defence, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch." I smiled at him, watching as he peeled his gloves off his hands.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan mused, stepping forward, her tone softer now.

"No," he replied sadly. "Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power."

My hand tightened around Peter's and my smile widened as joy rushed through my body in a strong wave.

"Still, I daresay you could do with these," he said, his face lighting up before he turned and pulled a large sack from the back of his sleigh, dropping it heavily onto the snow.

"Presents!" Lucy cried happily, rushing forward as Father Christmas began to laugh again.

The large man rummaged around for a moment before pulling a small, red glass bottle from the contents of the sack. I watched as he turned to Lucy with a heavy expression on his face; he bent down and held the bottle in front of her. "The juice of the Fire Flower," he began. "One drop will cure any injury." He paused as Lucy carefully took the bottle from his hands. "And though I hope you never have to use it…" he trailed off as he passed her a small, leather covered dagger.

"Thank you, sir," she replied timidly. "But… I _think_ I could be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could," he told her, his eyes tender. "But battles are… ugly affairs." His expression warmed again and he smiled at her before straightening up and retrieving the next item. "Susan," he called gently, watching as she walked towards him. He held out a strong, elegant bow and a white engraved holder full of arrows to match. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan slowly took the items from his hands before looking up at his smiling face. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

He merely chuckled and held out another item to her. "And though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard… blow on this," he showed her the long, engraved white horn in his hands. It had the head of a lion where the end of the horn flared out. "And wherever you are help will come."

"Thanks," she whispered with a small smile.

Father Christmas stepped towards the sack and retrieved another few items, turning to us again and calling another name, "Peter." I stayed where I was, releasing his hand from mine and watching as he stepped forward to receive his gifts. "The time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter took the shield, complete with a large red lion surrounded by elegant calligraphy, and the sword to match. He pulled it from its sheath and admired the stunning, glowing silver and the inscriptions on it. "Thank you, sir."

"These are tools," Father Christmas told them. "Not toys. Bear them well and wisely." With that, he turned to me and his eyes softened with the knowledge of what his presence meant to me. "Come here, child."

I smiled, my cheeks slightly flushed as I walked towards him. "I wasn't expecting to see you for quite some time," I told him when I reached him, my toes curling into the snow. "But it's a very welcome surprise."

He chuckled and put his hands on my shoulders. "I have waited a long time to meet you; you are far more beautiful than your stories suggest." When my cheeks flushed in embarrassment he smiled brightly and pulled a small silk pocket from the sack of presents. "It would be foolish of me to give you weapons because everyone knows you're more than capable of defending yourself in a fight," he told me, his eyes sparkling when I laughed. "But at least I can add to something you already have."

I watched on curiously as he loosened the ties holding the top of the bag together and tipped it up, the contents spilling into his palm. It was only one small object but it held a significance that not many would understand. In his hand sat a small crystal, the same piercing blue shade of Peter's eyes. It was almost as though I was meant to receive this particular colour at this point in time, and that knowledge made tears pool in my eyes.

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to the delicate tiara that was nestled in my thick hair.

"Of course," I replied softly, tipping my head forward slightly as he extended his hand and placed the stunning crystal in amongst the twisting silver vines of my tiara. I felt the structure shift and twist, wrapping around the crystal to keep it firmly in place. "Thank you," I whispered, the first of my elated tears rolling down my cheek.

"You're more than welcome," he told me, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "My belated congratulations as well," he continued, nodding towards Peter who was watching me with a soft smile. "Now, I must be off." I stepped back towards Peter, feeling his arm wrap securely around my waist as Father Christmas put the sack back into the sleigh. "Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He laughed heartily as he turned back to us, his face slightly flushed with excitement and pride. "Long live Aslan!" I grinned as he hopped back into the front of the sleigh and grabbed the reigns. "And Merry Christmas!"

With a quick snap of the reigns the sleigh burst into motion, continuing on down the snowy path and out of sight.

"Merry Christmas!" I called after him along with the others, overjoyed to finally be able to cry that lovely phrase after however many long years of being deprived of it.

Once he was gone, Lucy turned back to smile smugly at her sister. "Told you he was real."

I chuckled softly before relaxing and leaning against Peter who turned his head to bury his nose in my hair before speaking softly, his lips brushing against the curve of my ear. "He said winter was almost over," he mused before jerking with surprise and leaning his head back to meet my eyes with his wide ones. "You know what that means."

My brows furrowed as I tried to catch up to where he already seemed to be.

He spoke slowly as he watched my face, "No more ice."

A flash of panic raised goose bumps on my arms and my eyes widened when I realized what we were yet to cross to reach my father.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun!**

**... Sorry. I thought the moment kind of called for it. -rubs back of neck-**

**In other news, Susan is still being a pain in the ass. Can I get something to throw at her? Pretty please? At least we can all relax with the knowledge that she gets her head on straight in the next chapter. About freaking time.**

**Oh! I thought you might like to know that there's a For What's It's Worth photo album on my blog. The link to which is on my profile. Just click on "Photo Gallery" and it'll take you straight there. **

**Next chapter: Aslan's camp! Ready to meet the Great Cat? Do I need to bring a gift? Massive ball of yarn, maybe?**

**Until then, you know the drill. Check the blog on Teaser Tuesday, and of course, if you feel like it, come and say hi to me on Twitter. I love hearing from you, because let's face it, you're all awesome.**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	6. Love's The Best Sensation

**Okay lovelies, get off your butts! We need to get moving!**

**Oh, but before that... you all know how to swim, yes? Because we have a river to cross.**

**-Dips toe in the water- HOLY CRAP THAT'S COLD!**

**Um.. -clears throat- I mean, it's fine. Perfect temperature for swimming.. -is lying-**

**You guys know you're awesome. **

**Now, onward!**

**Disclaimer: I know what's mine :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Six  
Love's The Best Sensation **_

I could feel the snow beginning to melt under my feet as we ran to the falls. The ice covering the small river and the waterfall that flowed into it was sure to begin cracking and falling away. Unfortunately for us, we had to cross the river for it would be too big a delay to find a way around.

My worries were confirmed when we reached the ledge overlooking the river. Ice floes were breaking away and drifting down the almost completely defrosted river; I could hear the ice on the waterfall groaning and cracking. If we waited any longer, the ice would give way and the waterfall would start flowing again. We had to cross _now._

"We need to cross, _now,_" Peter stated, echoing my thoughts, our connection keeping us in tune.

"Don't Beavers make dams?" Lucy asked as Peter reached for her with the hand that wasn't wrapped around mine.

"I'm not _that _fast, dear," Beaver told her.

"Come on!" Peter urged, tugging on Lucy's hand to get her moving.

"Wait, will you just think about this for a minute!" Susan cried, not moving from where she stood.

"We don't have a minute," Peter spat.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," she replied quietly, looking at him with frustrated eyes.

"No, you're trying to be _smart_," he shot back. "As usual."

"We need to cross," I whispered frantically, tugging on Peter's hand. "The ice is about to break away."

He met my eyes as a low howl echoed through the wood and I squeezed my fingers around his, there was no way I could shift right now. The ice over the river wouldn't be able to hold my weight and I couldn't leave the others and go back to deal with the Witch's police. We had to keep moving forward.

We found a winding ledge that allowed us to climb down the rock face; Peter kept one hand in Lucy's and the other in mine as we shuffled down the ledge. It took us a little while but eventually we made it to the edge of the river, the unsteady ice floes taunting us.

No one spoke for a few short moments, listening to the ice cracking and groaning, threatening to fall away at the slightest pressure. Peter slowly stretched his leg out and pressed it to the nearest ice floe, pulling back just as quickly when it sank slightly, air hissing out through the crack that formed between itself and the bank.

"Wait," Beaver warned, looking up at us. "Maybe I should go first."

Peter's hand settled on the small of my back as he spoke, his voice shaking slightly. "Maybe you should."

I watched as Beaver waddled across the ice floe Peter had just stepped on, his flat tail slapping against the frozen surface to see which bits would snap or crack against certain amounts of pressure. I was not worried for him; if the ice were to break away then he could simply swim back out. He _was _a beaver, after all.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver scolded with a gentle yet slightly nervous laugh as the ice continued to groan.

"Well, you never know which meal is gonna be your last!" he called back to her before turning and muttering, "Especially with your cooking."

"Come on," I encouraged softly, taking Peter's hand and leading him carefully onto the ice. His sisters followed nervously, their steps shaky and unsteady.

The ice floes wobbled and dipped as we began to cross, threatening to give way if too many of us stepped on one at the same time. Lucy squealed when an ice floe she stepped on sank slightly before breaking away and drifting down the river. Peter's head whipped in her direction, his free arm yanking on her coat to pull her close to his side. Our connection trembled anxiously, interpreting Peter's nerves and my determination.

"If mum knew what we were doing…" Susan spoke up, her voice wavering.

Peter glared at her over his shoulder, a burst of frustration going off between us. Susan never stopped… "Mum's not here!" he snapped.

I flinched as an icicle from the waterfall broke away and shattered on the floe beside me and with Lucy's terrified "oh no!" I realized that the Secret Police had caught up with us. I shot a glance skyward, seeing Maugrim and his second in command sprint across the top of the falls.

"Run!" Peter cried, letting go of my hand to better protect Lucy. I fell back, protecting them from the rest of the pack who were gathering on the edge of the river. Maugrim wouldn't attack them on the unsteady ice; the floes were not strong enough to hold a battle.

Beaver clawed the air, threatening the two wolves that had just landed on the floes we had yet to cross. Maugrim's second in command lurched forward and locked his jaw around Beavers' neck.

"Peter!" Lucy cried, watching as her brother unsheathed his sword and held it before him in warning.

"Put that down, boy," Maugrim told him, beginning his taunting. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Beaver cried. "Run him through!"

"Leave now while you can," Maugrim continued as I shifted my weight from foot to foot, watching as the Pevensies began to shuffle backwards. They were growing close to where I stood on an ice floe that was about to break away. If I stepped back I would find myself in the water. The connection hissed angrily, feeling Peter's terror and hesitation at being thrown into this unpleasant confrontation. "And your brother leaves with you."

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan cried, trying to take control of the situation when it was not her place to do so.

Maugrim chuckled, glancing at me over Peter's shoulder. "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him!" Beaver countered. "Kill 'im! Kill 'im now!"

"Oh, come on," Maugrim sighed. "This isn't your war, all my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" his sister continued.

My frustration with her reached its peak and I had to fight against the flash of heat that rolled down my spine. I couldn't shift right now, the floe wouldn't hold the weight. "_Susan!_" I shouted angrily, my eyes narrowing as she looked at me over her shoulder, her own eyes widening in shock. "_Enough._" Peter was frightened enough as it was. I could feel his indecision through our connection. It was as though Susan held one arm and Narnia held the other, the two tugging with all their might to get him on their side. It was torturing him; he needed to make his own choices. And to do that, Susan had to step back.

"No, Peter!" I heard Beaver yell, making me tear my eyes away from Susan's still shocked face. We didn't have time for this. "Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!"

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam?" Maugrim asked, stalking forward. "I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!"

As if Maugrim's words were a cue, the ice on the waterfall began to crack, water beginning to spurt through the fissures. We only had seconds until it shattered. I heard another loud crack and looked down just in time to see the ice floe I was standing on snap in two, plunging me into the icy water.

The freezing temperature stole the air from my lungs as the current pulled me under. I tried to push against the flow of the water but the force wouldn't let up. I felt the moment the waterfall started flowing again because the water in the river arced up in a large wave before lurching forward, pulling me along in the current, my bare feet struggling to find purchase and push up from the bottom of the river. I could hear the rush of water in my ears and feel the current grabbing at my arms as it tossed me about.

My lungs were screaming for air that I just didn't have as I tried to get out of the currents again. To my shock, I broke free of its grip and found myself in slightly calmer waters. I pushed up from the floor of the river, my arms and legs slicing through the water as I raced towards the promise of oxygen.

The moment my head broke the surface I sucked in as much air as my lungs would allow, doing my best to soothe the rapid burn in my chest. My heart raced and my hair stuck to my skin as I moved with the current, swimming to the river bank. The beavers helped me onto solid ground when I was close enough, seeing the small trembling motions my body made. I needed a moment to right myself and to calm the nauseating spinning in my head.

"Is she okay?" I heard Susan ask as I laid my head on the snow, my chest heaving. Her tone was softer, less judging.

"She's fine," Beaver assured her. "Just a little disoriented."

Peter gave me a few moments before he made his way over to me, running his hand through my soaking wet hair. I released a calm breath before I pushed up off the ground, standing on shaky legs. Peter sensed my balance issues and quickly wound an arm around my waist, nudging his nose against my forehead as the swirling in my head began to dissipate.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," I told him, placing a hand on his chest. "Freezing rivers and strong currents are things I don't handle well in this body."

"It's alright," he soothed, his fingers tangling in the ends of my hair. "Lucy gave us a bit of a scare as well."

I glanced over at Lucy who was trying in vain to wring some of the water from her clothes. "Are you cold?" I asked him, concerned that he would have trouble dealing with the temperature now that he was all wet.

"Actually, no," he replied, his brows furrowing in confusion. "It feels like it's warming up."

"That's exactly right," Mrs. Beaver sighed happily. "I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore."

I turned to look at her but a flash of colour caught my eye, stealing my attention and drawing a startled gasp from my lips.

There, on the tree closest to us, were tiny pink flowers just beginning to bloom. The tiny petals stretching open, the snow on them fluttering to the ground.

"Oh…" I sighed, leaning heavily against Peter as the flowers continued to open. All my life I had only ever seen winter in Narnia and so I had never had the chance to witness the wondrous changing of the seasons. Until now.

"Come on," Beaver said, smiling proudly at me. "Not too far left to go."

The four of us followed silently after our furry friends, walking deeper into the forest. The further we walked, the less winter we saw. Trees became full of life, their leaves striking shades of green in every colour. Flowers that had waited years to bloom emerged from the ground, so beautiful that my eyes filled with tears.

Peter watched my face as we continued on, smiling at the awe in my eyes. Our connection hummed in content at our closeness and the way he held me as we walked together.

At one point the three Pevensies rid themselves of their coats, hanging them on a tree branch as we passed it. I laughed at their sighs of relief at the feel of the breeze in the now pleasantly warm day. There was no need for coats anymore.

Excitement blossomed in my chest as we emerged from the forest and into the valley that held our camp. What had recently been covered in snow was now vibrant and green. The small river running alongside the valley had defrosted and ran pleasantly with a faint trickling sound. Flowers had bloomed wherever they could, trees swaying happily in the breeze and grass dancing around our feet as we walked through it. I think we were all grateful for the fact that the sun and warm air had dried our clothes and hair.

The triumphant bellow of a Centaurs horn ripped through the air, announcing our arrival. Peter squeezed my hand, feeling the pride and excitement rolling through our connection.

We passed each of the tents that our soldiers resided in, vibrant reds, golds, yellows and whites painting the fabrics. Everyone was hustling and bustling around us, refining weapons, weaving chain mail, shining armour and whatever else they could find to do. But when they caught sight of us they froze, their eyes widening in disbelief.

The further down the trail between tents we walked, the more creatures gathered behind us, following excitedly.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked through her teeth, a nervous smile on her face.

"Maybe they think _you _look funny," Lucy told her with a playful grin.

Peter laughed.

When we reached my fathers tent – and the end of the trail – the four of us came to a stop, the rest of the camp surrounding us in a wide arc. I squeezed Peter's hand before letting go and stepping forward, smiling reassuringly at him over my shoulder before continuing on and up the small ledge to higher ground. Oreius, third in command under my father and me dipped his head in acknowledgment and I returned the gesture. It was not often that I wandered around camp in this form, so I assumed it was an odd sight for the people who saw me each day.

Turning back to face those who followed, I closed my eyes and welcomed the flash of heat that rolled down my spine, changing my body with a burst of light and faint, soundless shimmer. Once I was on four legs I shook out my fur and stretched, my claws curling gently into the ground.

It seemed only then that Peter realized Oreius was watching him for he was quick to draw his sword and hold it to the sky, alerting everyone to who they were. "We have come to see Aslan," he said boldly, the connection betraying him by revealing a small flicker of nerves.

The crowd murmured excitedly as Oreius glanced at my fathers' tent before bending down on his front legs in a graceful bow. The rest of the camp followed, acknowledging the royalty behind the curtains.

The sound of material being disturbed drew my attention to the tent to my left and I smiled when my father, Aslan, the Great Cat and King of Narnia walked out into the sunlight; his golden mane and shining fur as beautiful and regal as ever. Even though he was my father, I stood much taller than he and sometimes dropped to my belly to make him feel tall.

A contented purr rumbled about in his chest when he reached me and I dipped my head, butting it affectionately against his. My tail swished happily as the two of us turned back to those who were waiting for words to be spoken. During our peaceful reunion the Pevensies had kneeled on the ground along with the others, the sight making a smile twitch on my face, pulling my muzzle up slightly.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," he began, the sound of his deep voice made a wave of calm wash over me. "Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve; and welcome to you, beavers. You have my thanks." He paused for just a moment, realizing that one of the Pevensies was not here. "But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we're here, sir," Peter replied, he and his sisters rising to their feet. The crowd behind them followed suit. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way," Susan added before Peter spoke again.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," he explained.

"Captured?" my father asked in response as the crowd murmured in shock. "How could this happen?"

Beaver spoke up when no one else would, "He… betrayed them, Your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all," Oreius growled angrily, his hands clenching into fists.

"Peace, Oreius," father told him in a firm voice. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

I watched as Peter glanced down at his feet, a wave of guilt and shame shivering its way through our connection, making my tail swish anxiously. I didn't like him feeling that way. "It's my fault, really," he said quietly, sounding disappointed in himself. "I was too hard on him."

A soft whine escaped my muzzle as I kept my eyes on him; I felt my fathers body bump affectionately against mine, trying silently to soothe me.

"We all were," Susan added, her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother," Lucy spoke up timidly, her voice soft and full of concern. I glanced quickly in her direction before looking back at Peter.

"I know, dear one," Father replied in a tone that made my tense body relax. "But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." He looked directly at Peter as he continued. "This may be harder than you think."

Peter dipped his head in understanding as another longing whine escaped me. Father glanced at me from the corner of his eye and after seeing the expression on my face and the way I held my body, he was quick to pull the spotlight from Peter and the others. "You must all be very tired from your journey, you're more than welcome to explore the camp and freshen up. I need to speak with Arabella."

The crowd began to drift back to what they were doing as I followed my father – after sharing another glance with Peter - past his tent and further into the valley. When we were away from the watchful eyes of the camp I bent my head down and buried it in his mane, exhaling in relief at the familiar touch.

"It's been a rough few days for you hasn't it, child?" he asked, bumping his nose affectionately against my ear. "I saw how you and Peter looked at each other," he mused as we began walking again. "I wondered when your prophecy would begin."

"Of course you did," I grumbled although a smile twitched at my muzzle as my paws pressed softly into the grass. "You couldn't have given me a little heads up before you sent me off to that part of the forest? It was all a little unexpected."

"That's life for you, young one," he told me in that all knowing way of his. "If I had told you then you would have gone searching, this way you happened to find them without realizing that's what you were looking for."

"I guess I understand," I sighed, my nose scrunching. "So, what happens now? I mean, I found him and I'm beyond happy… but… what now?"

He chuckled as we began walking up the heavy slope to the hill that best overlooked the camp and gave you a brilliant view of Cair Paraval. "Now you let the connection do the rest. You feel it, don't you? It's bonded you to him; you feel what he feels and struggle to be away from him. Your touches are frequent and affectionate and contact comforts you."

I watched his expression, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"And soon… love will follow."

Oh. Well, that had been a little obvious.

"I think love is very much on its way," I told him, smiling gently. "I care for him deeply."

"I know you do, and I've never been prouder to call you my daughter." He chuckled again as I bumped my head against his. "And it seems as though it's time for me to get to know the one who has stolen your heart."

I raised my eyes and looked to the horizon, seeing Peter standing at the top of the hill. I huffed a sigh and sat back on my haunches, jerking my head up and motioning playfully for him to go and do what he had to and that I wasn't going anywhere fast.

Feeling a wave of content and affection travel from Peter to me, I laughed quietly to myself and dropped down on my belly, resting my head on my paws.

Love was _definitely _on the way.

* * *

**Aww :)**

**Well, we made it to Aslan's camp! Now we can relax. Hooray!**

**Next chapter: The bond settles. -Squeals- I'm so excited! There's a very cute cuddling scene that I can't wait to share with you. **

**Until then, you know the drill.**

**Check the blog on Teaser Tuesday and feel free to come and say hi to me on Twitter. I love to hear from you :)**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	7. Kiss You In My Arms

**Sorry for the late update, lovelies. I was out and about all weekend. -rubs back of neck-**

**Anyhoodle, hopefully the cuteness in this chapter will make up for the delay in postage. Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Thanks for being so patient with me. I know every author says this, but I have the best readers. Seriously, you're all so brilliant. :)**

**Hmm? What's that?**

**I'm rambling?**

**Oh. Whoopsie.**

**I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: Arabella is mine. Suck on that, C.S Lewis!**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven  
Kiss You In My Arms **_

I relaxed further against the grass as Peter and my father continued to talk, my fur ruffling in the breeze. Peter knew I was here and that kept him grounded, affection travelling back and forth between us. As the two spoke, different emotions joined that one constant: fear, guilt, annoyance, shame… all because of the fact that his brother was not with us. Peter blamed himself and it tore me apart; Edmund had made his choice but there was every opportunity for him to redeem himself. We would bring him back, I would do it myself just to see Peter relax and stop blaming himself for this. There was nothing he could do except let things play out as they should.

The loud bellow of Susan's horn ripped through the air, making my ears twitch as I rose to my feet. Peter cried his sisters' name before turning and sprinting towards the lake where the girls were. I watched as he raced past me, shooting a pleading glance at my father; I wasn't sure whether it would be the right idea for me to follow him or not. But after a quick nod of approval I galloped after him, my paws thumping heavily against the ground as I loped through the valley.

We were quick to find them, Peter listening for any sounds of distress while I simply followed the scent of the Pevensie girls. Their screams and cries for help reached us as we grew closer, the sound of jaws snapping and violent barking a deep accompaniment. Maugrim was here.

Peter took strong, loping steps when we reached the stream, drawing his sword as I followed him through the water. "Get back!" he cried, capturing the attention of our enemies. He held his sword pointed toward them, his chest heaving with his laboured breaths. I stopped not too far behind him, crouched toward the ground, hackles raised, teeth bared and heavy growling rolling about in my throat.

Maugrim was quick to turn towards Peter, his dark eyes taunting. "Come on!" he barked. "We've already been through this before, we both know you haven't got it in you."

I snarled at them, shifting my weight as my ears pressed flat against my skull.

"Peter, watch out!" Susan cried, the sound barely audible over my sounds of rage.

Peter stepped back slightly, unconsciously gravitating towards me as the wolves began to circle him. I knew that it was time for Peter to end this so I kept a respectable distance, however much it pained me to do so.

A low growl of warning shot through the area around us as my father pinned the other wolf to the ground with a large paw. Oreius and his men were quick to follow, drawing their swords.

"No," father said, looking to Oreius. "Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle."

My lips pulled right back over my muzzle, revealing my glistening dagger shaped teeth. A growl escaped me, one so guttural that my large body shook with the force of it. Peter stepped to the side, giving me a clear look at his profile. Father quietly urged me toward him, settling when I came to stand beside him, my body still shuddering.

"You think you're a King," Maugrim mocked in a disgusted voice, ready to pounce. "But you're going to die, _like a dog!_" With that, he lurched forward, impaling himself on Peter's sword. I heard the muffled tear of flesh as the steel cut through it and the soft gurgle that escaped Maugrim's throat as he left us, his limp form forcing Peter onto the ground.

The threat was gone, and that knowledge made my body jerk before it relaxed with a soft tremble. Father bumped gently against my side as a concerned whine slipped through my teeth. Peter was not moving, covered by Maugrim's lifeless body, but I could feel his shock and disorientation through our connection and that was enough to soothe me. He was okay.

Susan and Lucy dropped from the tree and raced over to their brother. The two seemed to hesitate before they pushed Maugrim's body onto the grass, their eyes wide and anxious. Peter propped himself up onto his elbows, gasping for breath; his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were glassy, but he was completely unharmed.

A strangled growl came from the wolf still trapped under fathers paw, capturing my attention. I looked down to see father release him, watching as he scampered to his feet and took off into the forest.

"After him," father told them. "He'll lead you to Edmund."

Oreius dipped his head before leading his troops forward, the small group giving chase and quickly disappearing from sight.

"Peter," father called gently, looking to where he sat with his sisters. "Clean your sword."

I watched with calm eyes as Peter rid his sword of the blood that marred it, following fathers' next instructions and kneeling on the ground before him, the point of the sword buried in the earth. Lucy came to stand by my side, burying her face in my fur as father put his front paw on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs Bane. Knight of Narnia."

As Peter sheathed his sword, I dipped my head and let my body shift back to its human form. Father let me lean against his body as my head cleared, a lone shudder drifting through my body as my bare feet sunk into the ground. I heaved a gentle sigh before lifting my gaze, meeting Peter's eyes. A flash of warmth raced through my body as our connection pleaded for contact. I distantly heard father call for Susan and Lucy to walk with him before they left us.

We stood perfectly still for a long moment, the power that bonded us writhing and vibrating, trying desperately to tug us together. I faltered and stumbled forward a step, and with that, the two of us burst into motion.

Peter lurched forward and caught me in his arms, crushing me to his chest and squeezing me tightly as he gasped against my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and locked my arms around him, enjoying the feel of his body pressed firmly along the length of mine.

"Don't ever do that again," I whispered heavily, a smile in the sound. "You terrified me."

He chuckled shakily and tried desperately to pull me closer.

"That being said," I continued, my voice now low and smooth. "I'm so proud of you."

We stood there for an immeasurable amount of time, wrapped up in each other and speaking in hushed voices. I felt him press a soft kiss against the skin where my neck met my shoulder before he leaned back and took my hands. The sun had drooped in the sky, growing closer to the horizon. It would be nightfall soon.

The two of us walked back to camp in silence, our hands clasped between us, fingers twined. Our connection hummed with content as it grew in intensity. Father was right, I could feel the beginnings of love pinching at my heart and twining its way through our connection. Peter was there, ready to meet me halfway.

Dinner passed easily, the four of us talking aimlessly as we filled our stomachs after the long journey we had taken. I remained in my human form, leaning against Peter, the two of us sitting side by side. I caught father watching us from time to time, his eyes shining with pride and endless affection.

Once we had consumed all we desired to, exhaustion began to set in. Lucy was the first to give in to the seductive pull of sleep, curled up with her head in her sisters' lap, her gentle breaths a natural harmony to the crackling of the fire torches that were lit throughout the camp, providing some light other than the pale one the moon had to offer.

"I'll take her to bed," Susan whispered before gently coaxing Lucy from her slumber, just enough to get her to walk to the tent. She did so, eyes half open.

"Arabella?" Peter began as I walked him to his tent, a short distance away from Susan and Lucy's.

"Yes?" I replied softly, coming to a stop at the front of the tent.

"Would you… I mean… you don't have to, but…" he struggled to find the words, his brows furrowing.

"Peter, just tell me," I encouraged in a gentle whisper.

"Would you stay with me tonight?" he asked. "I don't want to be away from you right now."

A soft blush reached my cheeks as I squeezed his hands. I understood his reasoning; I didn't like the idea of being away from him either, we both needed the contact and reassurance to make it through the night. We had had a long day.

"You never have to ask," I soothed him. "I'd be more than happy to spend the night with you."

He exhaled in relief before leading me into the tent. There were two hammocks set up; one for Peter and one for Edmund when he returned. I let my eyes flutter closed for a moment, wishing for Edmund's safe return.

Peter, who had been rummaging around behind me, wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked as the light from outside began to settle, slowly plunging us into darkness.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Just worried for your brother."

"We all are," he told me, his warmth wrapping around me. For the first time since he had come to Narnia, we were alone.

"Oreius is a brilliant warrior," I soothed, feeling worry flit through our connection. "He's third in command under my father and me. I trust him with my life. I'm sure Edmund will be returned in one piece."

He let out a soft, shaky laugh before gliding his nose along the back of my shoulder. "Come on, I can feel the exhaustion in your body." I smiled into the darkness, aware of the fact that he was reading my emotions through the link. "We both could use the rest."

Together we moved to the hammock, settling in one after the other. I lay on my side with my back to his chest, his body curled around mine and his arms encasing as much of me as they could. I rested one of my hands over his, sighing when he pulled the soft blanket over us. He buried his nose in my hair and relaxed against me, our connection wrapping protectively around us as we drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I woke to the feel of soft, warm lips pressing repeatedly against my skin in gentle kisses. Peter had definitely chosen a terrific way to rouse me from my sleep. I let out a low giggle and rolled over, cuddling closer to him and burying my face in the crook of his neck.

Our connection had been busy at work while we slept, coaxing out the strong emotion my father had told me of until it filled our bodies and threatened to overflow. I could feel it in our connection, feel it in the way he held me and with each kiss he pressed against my shoulder, the words echoed in my head.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Mmm," I hummed contentedly, not wanting to move. "Good morning."

"Morning," he mumbled against my skin, holding me close. "I suppose we had better get up."

"No," I whined, drawing the word out but breaking off with a laugh. "I'm comfortable."

He pulled his head away from my shoulder so that he could meet my eyes and I stifled a gasp. His blue eyes were wide, tender and… _loving._

I heard a low chuckle rumble about in his chest as his eyes remained locked on my own and a wave of that wonderful emotion rolled from him to me and back again. We lay still for a moment, getting used to the way it felt, letting it consume us.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered, resting a hand on his jaw.

He smiled at me. "Phenomenal," he sighed, nudging his nose against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I clutched him to me, giggling as he ran his fingers through my auburn hair.

The good morning call of an early bird reminded me of my duties as second in command. Usually, I rose with the sun, but today I had good reason to sleep in. I shifted in Peter's arms, twisting my body so that I could swing my legs over the side of the hammock.

"Time to get up?" he asked, getting off the hammock as I did.

"I'm afraid so," I told him, smiling sympathetically. A flash of colour caught my eye and I focused on it, seeing a crisp new dress hanging from the wall of the tent. I glanced down at the dress I wore and cringed; it was a little tattered from the journey.

Peter followed my gaze and let out a soft, slightly awkward laugh. "I'll leave you to get changed," he told me, pressing his lips to my hair before leaving the tent and greeting the quiet Narnian morning.

I dressed quickly, slipping the new piece of clothing over my body. It was more of a cream colour this time with golden embroidery dancing across the material. I shook my head with a smile as I smoothed the hem of the dress against my knees. I managed to find a brush shortly after and ran it hastily through my thick hair, watching as the heavy locks tumbled down my back. Feeling refreshed and presentable I left the tent, joining Peter outside.

Oreius wandered past when I reached Peter's side, taking his hand and leaning against him. I dipped my head in acknowledgement. If Oreius was back – with that triumphant look in his eyes – then Edmund must have been retrieved. Following Peter's gaze to the hillside, my thoughts were confirmed when I spotted father speaking with the younger, dark haired Pevensie boy.

Susan and Lucy emerged from their tent not too long after, smiling peacefully. Susan looked to Aslan and her smile grew into a large, relieved grin; Lucy was a bit louder in her joy, gasping in shock before raising her voice so that the two would hear.

"Edmund!" she cried, lurching forward, ready to run to him. Peter was quick to stop her, holding an arm out to prevent her from moving any closer.

The two of them looked our way before sharing another long glance. My brows furrowed as I watched them wander towards us, Edmund with his head down and hands in his pockets. He was nervous; I could see it in the way he held himself.

"What's done is done," father said when they reached us. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." After sharing a quick glance and smile with me, he continued on.

I brought my gaze back to Edmund, taking in his split lip and dirty clothes. He looked very guilty, but he was happy to be with his family again.

"Hello," he mumbled after a few moments of silence.

A smile broke out on my face as Lucy rushed forward and caught her brother in a fierce hug. Edmund exhaled in relief and pressed his cheek against the top of her head for a moment before letting her go and hugging his older sister.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked, her voice warm and welcoming, such a massive change from yesterday.

"I'm a little tired," he told her quietly, his voice weary.

"Get some sleep," Peter said, tilting his head to the tent they would now share.

Edmund watched us for a few short seconds, his dark eyes taking in the way we stood hand in hand, arms and shoulders touching, leaning unconsciously towards each other. I cracked a smile at him as he walked past us, worried that his brother was still mad at him.

"And Edmund?" he called, the two of us turning to look at the boy who was gazing at us over his shoulder. "Try not to wander off," he finished, his tone joking, a bright smile now on his face.

Edmund smiled, ducking his head closer to his shoulder before continuing on to the tent.

I squeezed Peter's hand before letting go and looking up at him. "I need to speak to my father and Oreius," I told him. "I won't be gone long."

He nodded and cupped my face in his hands before leaning down and nudging his nose against mine, his breath fanning over my lips in the ghost of a kiss. I smiled and cuddled myself closer for a moment before stepping away and walking down the path into the main section of the camp.

Father was by his tent, already with Oreius. They both looked up as I grew closer, a spark of seriousness lighting in my eyes. I needed to know what happened last night in order to be able to help with what was sure to come.

My lips twitched, threatening to pull up into a smile as father bumped his body against mine in greeting. I twined my fingers in his mane before looking to Oreius, waiting.

"Edmund was bound and gagged in the Witch's forest hideout," he told me. "Our retrieval was quick and effective. We took out as many soldiers as we could in the short span of time with which we were there."

"Was there a large enough number to warrant the threat of an ambush?" I asked as the breeze ruffled my hair, my tiara glinting and sparkling from where the sun touched it.

"No," he said. "But from what we could see they were preparing for more to join them."

"She's gathering the faithful," I murmured, a hint of frustration tweaking in my chest. "There's no question that she would have come close to torturing Edmund for information. He's only young; a mere threat would frighten him enough to make him talk."

"How much would he know?" father asked, glancing up at me.

"Not much," I told him. "He wasn't with us long. From what I could tell he left mid way through our talk with the beavers. I'm sure he knew about the stone table and that we're here but I doubt there would be much more to his knowledge."

"The only thing we can do now is wait," father said. "Eventually she will come to us and try to bargain using the Deep Magic. After all, she's convinced Edmund is her property for he betrayed your mate and his family."

"She will not take him," I snarled, a flash of heat beginning to ripple down my spine. The threat of a shift. It happened sometimes, when I could not control my temper.

"Relax, Arabella," he soothed, noting my now rigid posture. "We will protect them, it's part of your prophecy, or have you forgotten?" he teased, trying to calm me down.

It worked and I shoved his shoulder, shaking my head with a soft smile of relief.

Time raced past us as we continued to talk, looking at our situation with the Witch from every angle available at the current time; and every time we did so, the sole object of my focus was Peter, and both Oreius and my father could see that.

Eventually, prior commitments pulled the three of us away to different things. That was a good thing for me since my stomach was grumbling so loudly that I struggled to think around it.

When I rejoined the Pevensie's I saw that Edmund was awake, looking refreshed and rested and that someone had helped the four of them fix some breakfast. The sun was up higher in the sky, so my guess was that I had been away for a few hours at the most.

Peter looked up when I was close enough to draw attention to myself. He was leaning against a large boulder formation, watching his siblings eat and converse amongst themselves. He held a piece of toast in his hands which he gave to me when I reached him, grinning when I took a bite and sighed in satisfaction; he always knew exactly what I needed.

"How's he holding up?" I asked, nodding towards Edmund as I leaned my back against the rocks, cuddling into his side.

"He's better now. He was only able to sleep for a few hours before his hunger woke him up."

I shook my head in disgust. "I doubt the Witch would have let him eat, and if she had it would have been too horrid to consume."

He cracked a small smile and wound an arm around my waist, nudging his nose into my hair. "Then it's a good thing he's back with us, isn't it?"

I hummed in response, finishing my toast before burying my face in his neck. A wave of love and content rolled back and forth between us as we watched the others consume their breakfast, Edmund eating so much so fast that I worried he would make himself sick.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy teased and Edmund who was now dressed in more comfortable Narnian attire, laughed around his mouthful of food.

"I'm sure they'll pack some you up for the journey back," Peter spoke up.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, a confused expression on her face.

"You are," Peter replied after a moment of silence, pushing away from the rock and leading me to where the others were sitting. "I promised mum I'd keep you three safe," he told them as we lowered ourselves onto the grass, moving closer together without hesitation. "But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

A sharp roll of longing crashed into me, streaming across our connection with determined speed. I could almost hear his voice in my ears, _I'm not leaving you, I'll never leave you._

"But they need us," Lucy said quietly, the look in her eyes showing that she understood the real reason as to why Peter would not leave. "All four of us."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter argued. "You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund muttered after a few moments of silence. I did not speak yet for it wasn't my place to. "I've seen what the White Witch can do… and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

A smile and a strong surge of pride for his brother rippled through Peter's body, making an identical smile tug at my lips. "It's my job to protect you," I told them, moving closer to Peter. "You're not alone in this."

Susan shifted about for a moment before she stood. "Well, I suppose that's it then," she said, sounding terribly serious. I watched with curious eyes as she walked away from us.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after her.

She bent down and picked up her bow and arrows before turning back to us with a wide smile, the seriousness now gone from her face. "To get in some practice."

I grinned and turned back to Peter before tugging him to his feet.

* * *

**I wonder if Arabella and Maugrim were like... really distant relatives or something. I mean, she is a wolf... sometimes.**

**Arabella and Peter's tent scene is one of my favourites in this whole story. I had so much fun writing it :) They're too cute.**

**Also, when are these two gonna kiss?**

**Only time will tell... -knows-**

**Next chapter: The White Witch pays a visit. **

**It's gonna be rough, so brace yourselves.**

**Until then, you know the drill.**

**Swing by the blog on Teaser Tuesday and if you want, come and say hi to me on Twitter. Hearing from you guys makes my day.**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	8. Live And Let Die

**I cried writing this chapter.**

**Brace yourselves, lovelies. **

**But, if you make it through the hard stuff, there's a little surprise waiting for you at the end of the chapter. A surprise that's been a long time coming :)**

**Here we go..**

**Disclaimer: I know what's mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight  
Live And Let Die**_

"Come on, Susan, a little higher this time. Remember, take your stance as you inhale."

I watched as Susan readied her bow for the umpteenth time, keeping one eye cracked open as she attempted to aim for the middle of the target. We had been out here for majority of the day, working first on getting Susan familiar with her new bow and arrow. Oreius was taking care of the boys, teaching them to handle their swords while on horseback; we had swapped roles at one point, he continuing on with Susan – Lucy watching on curiously – while I helped the boys, running with them and reminding them of how to hold the sword and when to lunge.

Susan inhaled steadily before firing the bow, frowning a little as it pierced the target a little to the left of the bullseye.

"No matter," I called, relaxing in the grass, my head on my paws. "Ready yourself and we'll try aga-"

The end of my sentence died in my throat when I heard the sound of Lucy's dagger slicing through the air before it hit the target, right on the bullseye.

For a young girl she had spectacular aim.

She smirked at us, pride in her eyes.

The strong whinny of a horse tore through the air before Peter and Edmund came into view, their steeds galloping through the field. I lifted my head and watched as they manoeuvred their swords while trying to steady their horses; for amateurs, they were doing very well. The sound of clashing metal reminded me of the days when I had first learned to swordfight. Oreius had been as patient with me as he was with these two.

"Peter! Edmund!"

My ears twitched at the sound and I rose to my feet, watching Beaver as he ran toward us. Edmund's horse reared up onto his hind legs in surprise.

"Whoa, horsy!" Edmund cried, steadying himself in the saddle.

The horse turned his head, gazing up at Edmund from the corner of his eye. "My name is Phillip," he told him, sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh… sorry."

"What's wrong, Beaver?" I asked, walking over to them and taking my place next to Peter, my head almost level with his even though he was on the back of a horse. Well, Peter rode a unicorn.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," he told us, sounding breathless from his run. The unexpected news shocked me and I shifted anxiously, suddenly desperate to get back to camp. "She's on her way here."

Edmund looked at me with wide eyes, watching as my hackles rose. It seemed as though they were all waiting for me to speak.

"Get back to camp," I told them, my words wrapping around a low growl. "Lucy, you come with me."

Lucy ran to me as Peter held an arm out for Susan, hoisting her onto the back of his horse. I dropped to my belly and motioned for Lucy to climb onto my back; she did so, fitting easily into the dip between my large shoulder blades. I carefully rose back to my feet, waiting for Lucy to settle herself. She grabbed my fur in her little fists, leaning down against my neck. When she was ready to go I tossed my head back and let a thunderous howl rip through the air before I dug my claws into the dirt and surged forward, breaking into a heavy run, loping quickly through the field. I could hear the sound of hooves on the ground and knew that the others weren't too far behind.

My paws ripped into the ground as I ran, my ears flat against my skull. I relished in the bunching and releasing of my muscles, sinew and bone working as one to keep me moving through the valley with great bursts of power and speed.

It didn't take us too long to get back to camp, and when we did I trotted toward the crowd that was rippling with distaste. I could smell the strong, bitter smell of the Magic the Witch used and I wrinkled my nose with a soft whimper of disgust. Lucy's tiny fingers scratched soothingly behind my ear and I tilted my head to the side in acknowledgement. I listened as her siblings got down from their horses and joined us. Peter reached up and pressed his palm against my left shoulder and I dropped to my belly, letting him take Lucy from her perch and set her on the ground. He met my eyes for a short second before I stood once again and began walking forward.

Those who followed us heard my approach and quickly moved out of the way, watching as I walked past, my strong legs moving in wide strides as I weaved through the gaps. Father lifted his head and gazed at me as I trotted the rest of the way towards him. He rose to his feet when I took my place beside him.

It took all my willpower not to keep my eyes on Peter; I had a duty to fulfil and could not afford any distractions right now. That didn't stop my tail from swishing anxiously. A wave of trust, love and determination rolled through our connection and my body relaxed in the tiniest of measures.

"Jadis! Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

My head whipped toward the path that stretched through the camp, the Witch and her chosen minions making their way toward us. Of course, the Witch thought herself too important to use her own legs and walk to us. Instead she was perched on a peculiar looking throne attached to two long beams that her slaves carried. When they reached the end of the path her throne was set down on the dirt and she rose, wandering toward us with a sense of self-absorbed authority. My fur stood up on my shoulders, bristling with distaste.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," she told us, her dark eyes judging and flickering with the need for justice, for blood. She was a creature of darkness, after all. That was the only thing they craved.

"His offence was not against you," father informed her calmly, his relaxed stance a sharp contrast to the way I held myself.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" she questioned, although she knew he was aware.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch," he growled and my eyes narrowed, my jaw clenching as I fought the animalistic instinct to lunge and rip, completely _tear _her to pieces. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me," she stated boldly. "His blood is my property."

"Try and take him then!" Peter hissed, capturing everyone's attention. I froze, watching as he unsheathed his sword and held it at point. I let out a low, angry bark, warning him.

_Do not rile her up! _our connection pleaded, desperate for us to calm. _This is what she wants!_

Peter met my gaze and a low growl rumbled about in my chest. If she laid one finger on him I would end her life before she could even register what was happening.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little King?" she taunted gently and my growling grew to a fierce snarling that escaped me in a loud burst. The sound caught her attention and she glanced back at us as the noise cut off and silence overtook us once more. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," she paused and turned her back to us, looking out over the crowd that gathered here. "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." Father growled from beside me. "That boy will die," she continued, pointing directly at Edmund. "On the Stone Table; as is tradition."

My body coiled, my lips pulling back from my muzzle and exposing my dagger-like teeth as my claws cut into the earth. Father held a paw over mine, pinning my left front leg to the ground, preventing me from lunging at her.

"You dare not refuse me," she finished, turning back to us and glaring with cold, angered eyes. My ears pressed flat against my skull as I glared back at her, a red haze gathering at the edges of my vision.

"Enough," father told her sternly, re-establishing command. "I shall talk with you alone."

Slowly and very gently father lifted his paw from mine, tapping it soothingly against my leg as he stepped away. I struggled to calm myself, air huffing through my lungs as I tried to smother my fury, my complete and utter hatred for the woman who had straightened up, lifted her chin and was currently breezing past me. She did not glance my way but my eyes followed her until she disappeared into the tent.

The crowd continued to talk amongst themselves and I chanced a look at Peter. He had a hand on Edmund's shoulder, his eyes flicking from his brother and back to me. He felt my anger, my frustration and the weight of authority that settled itself on my shoulders. I dipped my head, closing my eyes for a beat before I sat back on my haunches, breathing heavily through my nose. For the most part I kept my eyes on the Witch's slaves, my hackles rising when one moved too close to the Pevensies. They learned to keep their distance.

Time passed slowly and I watched as the Pevensies sat down on the grass, Edmund tugging the green blades from the earth in quick succession. I didn't move from my place, my eyes flicking over the crowd, my chest rising and falling with my heavy breaths, my ears twitching.

The sound of movement coming from the tent caught my attention and I rose to my feet. The curtain was pulled open through the middle and the White Witch stepped out, her expression mirroring that of a petulant child. She looked annoyed and satisfied at the same time and it made me very uneasy.

Father emerged from the tent and walked over to where I stood. I noticed that his steps were slower, more measured, as though he had resigned himself to something. A frightened whine slipped through my teeth and he looked up at me with sad, affectionate eyes. He glanced over at the Pevensies, Edmund in particular before looking toward the crowd, his face drawn, exhausted.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood."

Those who had been waiting for the news cheered in relief, clapping one another on the back, shaking hands and laughing joyfully. I was relieved but could not bring myself to celebrate. I kept my expression smooth although my shoulders were tight with anxiety and stress. Peter's elation rippled through our connection and I clenched my jaw, trying to keep my emotions from reaching him. He deserved to be happy.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked, standing before her throne.

Father said nothing, merely loosened his jaw and let a tremendous roar echo through the valley, the sound making the Witch's legs buckle. I watched through narrowed eyes as she stumbled back into her throne. The crowd cheered louder as she was carried away.

I replayed the Witch's words in my head, my tail swishing as I tried to decipher the meaning. Father had made her a promise? What could he have possibly promised her that would convince her to give up Edmund's death?

There was one thing I knew the Witch craved more than anything and I wished with everything I had that this was not what he had granted her.

I turned, ready to ask my father to either confirm or deny my fears, but saw that he was no longer there. I caught a flash of movement by the entrance to his tent, a tail slipping through the curtains. A low, anxious whine broke free from my body as I followed after him, shifting mid-stride, entering the tent on two legs.

Father sat on his haunches with his back to me, head hanging low. I took a shaky breath as I circled him, coming to a stop before him.

We were silent for a long moment, unsure of what to say. I braced myself for what may come before I spoke.

"Did you –" my words caught in my throat and I swallowed thickly, struggling to speak around the lump that had formed there. "Did you… bargain with her?"

_Please, please tell me you didn't._

"I merely did what had to be done," he told me as he looked up, meeting my gaze. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to rid my eyes of the prickling that had begun in the corners before placing my hands on his cheeks.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no…_

"That doesn't answer my question," I argued in a weak voice that broke at every turn. "Did you bargain with her?" I asked slowly, emphasising my words.

He sighed and leaned his head into my right hand. "Do not worry for me, my beautiful child. I don't want that for you."

He was being evasive which confirmed my fears but, even if this was what he had agreed to, I refused to believe it. A passing thought reminded me that whatever he had chosen to do, he had done it knowingly.

"Arabella," he began, watching my face. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I am so very proud of you. I've been proud of you since the day you came into my life and I will continue to be proud of you, I will continue to love you. Always."

Why did his words sound like a goodbye?

"I know," I whispered, choking on a sob. "I know."

I said no more, simply stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his mane. He sighed deeply and pressed a paw against my back, holding me close as I struggled not to cry.

* * *

My chest rose and fell with my soft breaths, my ears twitching as small sounds reached them. It was very late, the four Pevensie children sleeping in their tents and I lay on the grass between them, always protecting.

I let out a sharp huff and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force my body to settle. I could not relax, tormented by the day's events. It felt as though it was a sin to sleep tonight. I had to stay awake, but for what, I wasn't sure.

In a pitiful attempt to distract myself I focused on the sound of Peter's even breaths from inside his tent. Resting my head on my paws, I breathed in time with him. I had merely done it to relax a little, but eventually my exhausted body betrayed me and the world fell away.

A gentle, comforting warmth against my forehead roused me from my slumber and my eyelids fluttered. My movements were slow and lethargic, but after a few moments my eyes opened to the dark night. I lifted my head from my paws and looked around, but whatever had woken me was gone.

The sound of feet against the grass caught my attention and I looked toward the girls' tent, my head tilting to the side. What business would they have in being up this late?

Merely seconds passed before Susan slipped out from between the curtains, Lucy right behind her. My body was hidden in the shadows of the tents, so it was no wonder that neither of them acknowledged what they could not see.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Susan whispered as they crept around the tent.

"I don't see why not," Lucy replied. "When was the last time you saw him leave camp? He's always here."

"It is a bit of a mystery, what would he be doing wandering about the forest this late?"

I could have asked them the same thing.

When they disappeared around the curve of the tent I rose to my feet and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension. My ears twitched whenever the matted earth crackled under their feet, whether from a broken twig or a fallen leaf. My heavy paws slipped silently over the ground as I began to trail them. I knew how to travel undetected in both sound and sight and it would come in handy here.

I kept a respectable distance as I followed them deeper and deeper into the forest. Lucy would sometimes look over her shoulder and I was quick to slip into the brush surrounding us when she did.

An immeasurable amount of time passed before the voice I was least expecting to hear pierced the silence.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?"

My steps faltered and I stumbled to a halt. What was my father doing out here? He had no need to hunt for his food nor was there any reason to scout the area for I had done so a few hours beforehand to take my mind off things. But, he was Aslan after all; he would have a reason.

If he was aware of the fact that the girls were following him then he would surely know that I was here. He was the only one who could detect me when I was tracking for he had taught me all I knew.

I watched from my place in the shadows as the two girls emerged from their hiding spot – a large tree trunk – and made their way toward him.

"We couldn't sleep," Lucy explained and I began to creep forward, my body crouching slightly.

"Please, Aslan," Susan began. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"I would be glad of the company for a while," he told them and my tail twitched nervously at the sound of his voice. Quiet and resigned, just as it had been earlier. "Thank you."

I continued on after them when they resumed their walking, my body slinking through the forest. They did not speak for there were no words to be said.

A horrible sense of foreboding began to build within me, twisting my stomach into knots and making my breaths shake. As we travelled I resigned myself to the fact that this was no late night stroll. He had somewhere to go and he went alone for he did not know whether he was coming back.

At that knowledge a terrified whimper burst free and I looked up, checking to see if they had heard me. They had stopped, the girls looking down at my father as he stared into the distance. I held my breath, listening intently.

"It is time," he told them softly. "From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan –" Susan began and I could tell that she knew something was not right.

"You have to trust me," he interrupted, turning slightly to look at her. "For this must be done."

She fell silent.

"Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy… and farewell."

A startled huff whooshed from my lungs as I watched him continue on, the girls remaining in place, shocked.

Susan found herself first and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, urging her forward. I leaned toward the ground and broke into a light jog, moving through the forest around them, staying out of sight but close enough that I could keep an eye on both them and my father.

I had been in motion for less than a minute before I froze mid-stride. There was a crowd up ahead. I could hear their excited, eager noises. But these were not sounds I recognized… there was darkness, revenge and the thirst for blood in these sounds.

When I looked around in a frantic search for my father I could not find him. Susan and Lucy were not far from me, shuffling forward, three of their strides matching one of mine. I took a deep, steadying breath before I continued towards the sound, my steps slow and measured. As I walked, I braced myself for whatever I may come across, however horrid and disturbing the sight may be.

My heart clenched when we reached our destination. I had been hoping that this was _not _where we would end up. The Stone Table was surrounded by creatures of darkness, flaming torches held to the pitch black sky. They were hungry, famished, wanting nothing more than to gorge themselves on the sight of my father laying lifeless on the Stone Table.

For that is what they had come here to witness, I was sure of it.

There was nothing the Witch wanted more than Aslan's blood.

I was quick to recover from my startled immobility and slipped behind the cover of the trees and their low hanging branches. There was little to no moonlight filtering in through the trees under which I stood, so I was completely swathed in darkness. If someone were to look, the only thing they would see would be my eyes, glinting from the light of the flames.

After what seemed like an eternity the crowd began to part, revealing my father walking slowly up the steps to the Stone Table where the Witch stood, a dagger held in her clasped hands. The creatures that had gathered there screeched and roared, wailed and snarled at him as he passed and I growled low into the still air around me.

When he reached the Table the crowd fell silent, all eyes on the Witch. As the quiet rolled on I stretched my neck and leaned up on my toes, peering through the leaves and branches that hid me from them. For those of us who were not here to witness a murder, the silence was tense and thick, almost suffocating.

"Behold," the Witch began, her voice catching in the air, the sound travelling to where I stood. "The Great Lion."

The crowd laughed and taunted my father who stood as still as a statue, blocking out the sounds around him. Those who encouraged this act of hatred and revenge were not worth acknowledging.

I watched as a Minotaur stalked toward him, nudging his weapon in the air next to father's head. My fur bristled at the sound of his warning growl, my claws digging into the earth. Merely a second passed in which I saw the Witch's chin jerk before the Minotaur's weapon was shoved under father's belly and quickly pulled up, flipping him onto his side.

My whole body jerked in fear and anguish as I watched on. I knew that there was nothing I could do to help him and if there had been he would have told me.

_He knows what he's doing, _I thought desperately. _You must trust him._

The crowd began to shift, blocking my view of the one who had raised me and my heart began to race as I waited to see him again.

"Bind him!" the Witch cried and those who worshiped her, followed her, began to close in on him.

A high, crackling whimper slipped through my teeth as they huddled over him, the soft rubbing of rope against skin the only sounds I could detect over the joyful cries of impending revenge.

"Wait," she snapped, interrupting them. "Let him first… be shaved."

I flinched, my ears pressing down against my skull at her words. A lion's mane was his pride, his honour, and it was close to being a sin to take it away.

_He knows what he's doing. He knows what he's doing…_

They screamed and chanted while they cut away his mane, piece by piece. My legs shook, threatening to give out and leave me on my belly, but I clenched my jaw and stood my ground.

"Bring him to me," she called over their hollering once he had been stripped of his pride.

My chest heaved as the air grew thick, making it harder to breathe. It felt as though the forest was closing in on me, swallowing me whole. My eyes pinched and burned at the corners, threatening to fill with tears that I struggled to keep at bay. I would not cry, not yet.

I heard father's body being dragged across the ground and my stomach rolled, my muscles feeling weak. I wanted to burst free from where I hid and kill them all, but that was not an option.

_He knows what he's doing, _I reminded myself, struggling with the words. _He knows what he's doing. Please, oh please, tell me you know what you're doing._

Their sounds of excitement grew louder and louder as he was brought to rest on the Stone Table until suddenly… all fell silent.

My tail swished and a long shudder rolled down my spine. The silence made my ears ring and I pressed them flat against my skull as icy cold fear gripped my heart.

A lifetime seemed to pass in that one quiet moment before a low beat was born from sticks, torches and weapons being drummed into the ground. The steady, consistent beating seeped through my skin and into my veins, making my body pulse with each new pound of their hateful rhythm. I could not escape it, it pulled me under, dragged me into the darkness they were determined to rain down on us tomorrow.

As their noises assaulted my body my eyes remained focused on the Witch as she knelt down beside my father's head and I strained to hear what she whispered to him. I only caught a few words over the chanting, "disappointed… traitor… saving no one… your daughter… love…" the last word remained in my head. Love. He was doing this because he loved us, loved _me_.

It broke my terrified heart.

"Tonight," she began strongly, her voice echoing through the forest. The pounding beat continued on, encouraging, blood-thirsty. "The Deep Magic will be appeased." The crowd screamed their delight. "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!"

I looked at my father and froze when I realized he was staring straight at me. A gentle whimper escaped me as I looked into his eyes. Sad, resigned, pleading… but the one emotion that stood out above all others was love. I did not dare look away.

"In that knowledge," the Witch continued and my heart began to race. "Despair… and die!"

I heard the dagger cut through his flesh, saw his eyes widen and watched as the light in them began to fade.

_Don't do this, _I thought desperately, unable to voice my pleas. _Don't leave me… Don't make this goodbye._

I couldn't move, couldn't think. This was too much. I wasn't ready for this. God, I would never be ready for this!

As his eyes rolled back, the lids closing over them, the world around me fell away, leaving nothing but cold.

He was gone.

The Witch's voice cut through the emptiness, the sound muffled by the dark seas of despair that drowned me, "The Great Cat is dead!" she shouted, overjoyed, triumphant.

I could bear no more.

With a strangled sob, I turned my back on the scene I had just witnessed and broke into a gallop. I ran with desperate speed, almost as if I could go back in time and prevent all this if I just ran fast enough. The pounding beats, the cries of revenge disappeared the further away I moved. I was surrounded by darkness; the moon could not reach me through the trees. I did not want to see the light. I wanted to lose myself in this feeling. I didn't want to feel the painful squeeze of my heart when I thought of what I had lost, I didn't want to feel my eyes burning, stinging, begging for me to release the tears that wanted to fall.

I ran faster.

Time became irrelevant as the world whipped past me, a blur in varying shades of black, as black as the Witch's heart.

Eventually I made it back to camp, stopping atop the hill that Peter and my father spoke on merely days ago. It felt like forever. I gazed up at the moon and with every ounce of agony I had within me, tossed my head back and released a howl that ripped through the air, alerted everyone of the empty space in my heart.

I howled until my throat burned, turned raw with overuse.

Unable to hold my shuddering body up any longer, my legs folded and I dropped to the ground, shifting mid-fall and landing on the grass on my hands and knees. The dam broke and the tears fell, violent sobs shaking my small body. My fingers dug into the ground as I curled in on myself, screaming and crying, crying, crying. I cried until I felt I could cry no more, but the tears continued.

Hours may have passed but I didn't notice. The tears never stopped, but my sobs quieted as I stared out over the land. Even in darkness it was beautiful. I kneeled on the grass, my hands in my lap as I wondered what my father thought of when he sat here and stared into the distance. What did he think of this land? This world we had created, this world that would continue on long after we had bid our final farewell.

The face of my father danced through my thoughts and I squeezed my eyes shut, pleading for the tears to stop. My body could not take anymore. A gentle breeze pushed into my back, almost soothing in its movements, and on the wind came a voice that brought me back to life.

Peter.

Peter was calling for me.

The moment I acknowledged him I could feel the twinges of fear and longing that I had been ignoring for the last however long it had been. He was close. I could hear his shallow breaths, the sound of his feet on the grass.

"Peter?" I called, my voice hoarse.

"Arabella?" he responded, his shadowed form coming into view.

I choked on a sob and reached for him, desperate for contact. He was still a fair distance away so he had to run to get to me before I could dissolve into hysterics again. The moment his skin touched mine my world tilted back on its axis and the dark waters I was still swimming in receded. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling his legs and wrapped his arms tight around me, tucking my head under his chin. We remained there, kneeling on the grass, swaying gently as my tears raced each other to my chin.

"I heard," he told me, not saying his name. "I couldn't find you and got worried."

"I was there," I whispered. "At the Stone Table. I saw it, Peter, I saw it happen."

He stiffened before crushing me to him. He had no words.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, over and over. "I'm so sorry."

He held me until I calmed, my tears finally, mercifully, running dry. My breaths were still shaky and my body was weak but at least I wasn't crying anymore. I had shared my grief with Peter and the quiet world around us, all I needed now was the comfort and security that only my mate could provide.

I leaned back so that I could look him in the eyes and I flinched at the pain and suffering in the blue orbs. He was sharing my emotions, reflecting his back at me through our bond. I didn't want to see him sad. It was bad enough that he had to witness my agony.

"Don't," I whispered, my voice cracking. "Don't be sad for me. It's… i-it's okay," I stammered, still struggling with what I had witnessed.

A small crease formed between his brows and I reached up to smooth it with my thumb as he cupped my face in his hands. He said nothing, merely looked at me. In that moment our love for each other overwhelmed everything else I had been feeling and I relaxed against him, letting the feeling embrace me with its soothing warmth.

_Tell him, _our connection crooned. _It's time._

My stomach fluttered as I pressed my forehead against his, our noses nudging and nuzzling. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting everything fall away, leaving just the two of us.

"I love you," I said quietly.

He froze and I felt my lips twitch upward as surprise and utter elation rolled through our connection.

"I love you," he replied tenderly.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him, our foreheads still touching. His eyes flicked from mine, to my lips and back again, longing rolling back and forth between us. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it, too.

"Please," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He looked me in the eyes for a long moment before leaning in that little bit further and pressing his lips to mine.

With that first hint of warm pressure, my eyes closed again and I hummed against his lips. It was a gentle, intimate kiss and we held each other the whole way through. He chuckled breathily when I caught his top lip between mine, letting him take my bottom lip into his mouth. The moment was so perfect that I never wanted it to end.

A slight breeze picked up, swirling around us in gentle circles and it was then that I realized that Narnia was celebrating this moment. However sad the night had been before, it ended with the sharing of a kiss between soul mates.

Our kiss slowly came to an end and we pulled away, gazing at each other with soft eyes. Peter smiled and stroked away the tears that had begun to fall again. But they were not sad tears this time, they were happy tears. I was so in love with him.

_I hope you're proud of me, father, _I thought as I stared into Peter's eyes. _Because I have everything I could have ever wanted right here in my arms._

* * *

**-Sniffs- You still with me?**

**So, Aslan was killed, but Peter got Arabella through it and she kissed him! And they said I love you! **

**Hooray!**

**How long have we been waiting for that, hmm?**

**Next chapter: The battle.**

**Two more chapters left! I can't believe it, this went so fast. But never fear for there is a sequel or two in the works :) But you didn't hear it from me.**

**Until then, you know the drill.**

**Drop in at the blog on Teaser Tuesday and feel free to come and say hi to me on Twitter. Hearing from you always makes me smile.**

**:) See? Smiling.**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	9. What We Carved In Stone

**I put off writing this chapter for as long as I could. Action sequences always make me nervous but I like to think that this one turned out okay!**

**I hope so :)**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up now because if I don't I'll keep rambling about nothing like how the other d- **

**Sorry.**

**Let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I know what's mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine  
What We Carved In Stone **_

When we were ready to re-enter reality we left the hill and wandered back to camp. I didn't want to sleep but Peter led me into his tent and settled me into his hammock, kneeling on the ground beside me. I watched him with weary eyes as he stroked my cheek, trailed his fingers through my hair. He asked me about what I had seen and soothed me when I began to get upset again. I knew he needed to know these things so that he could tell Oreius but it hurt to bring it up. He left me to rest when I could no longer give coherent answers, kissing me on the forehead as he stood.

I did not sleep for long, barely two hours. Peter felt me wake through our connection and quickly came back into the tent, checking to see how I felt.

"I need no more rest," I whispered as I swung my legs over the side of the hammock and rubbed at my eyes.

"But you barely slept," he argued gently, taking me into his arms as I stood.

"Peter, I've gone for weeks on much less sleep than I had today. I'll be fine."

He frowned but didn't argue the point.

"Oreius and Edmund are outside," he told me. "The others have been informed…" he trailed off, watching my face. "We thought you might like to speak to them later."

I took a steady breath and nodded. The sleep I had gotten allowed me to regain myself and I knew that my father would want me to hold my head up high and move on. As second in command I had to take over his duties and prepare the army for battle, prepare them to follow my mate.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching as the vulnerability slipped away from my body, being replaced by a fierce determination.

I gave him a small, sad smile and took his hand, tugging gently, readying myself for what was to come.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek before we walked out into the crisp morning air. The sky was painted in soft pinks and deep purples, hinting at the sun that would soon rise. Our troops were awake, bustling about, preparing. I looked ahead and saw Edmund and Oreius standing by a small table with a map laid out on it, both were looking at me expectantly.

"He's right," I told them in a quiet voice still a little scratchy from sleep. "He's gone."

Peter let out a long breath and pressed his fists into the tabletop when we reached it. I closed my eyes as a wave of sadness rolled between us and rubbed gentle circles into his back.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund replied after a few moments of silence, watching his brother. "Peter, there's an army out there," he told him, seeing the reluctance on his face. "And it's ready to follow you."

"I _can't_," he argued, and I got the feeling that they had had this argument before, while I was sleeping.

"Aslan believed you could," he shot back and I knew that was it. The pride my father had for Peter would soothe him, encourage him to take his place as our leader. "And so do I."

Determination rolled through our connection as it had mere minutes ago when I embraced the part I was to play in the war that would go down in history today. We knew what we had to do.

I released a heavy breath as his emotions levelled with mine and took one of his clenched fists in my hands, brushing my fingers over his knuckles until his hand relaxed and wrapped itself around mine.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Oreius spoke up softly and we all looked to him. "What are your orders?"

Peter shifted his gaze to the map in front of us, studying the land before lifting a finger and trailing it over the shapes drawn into the paper. His finger slid past the Dancing Lawn, The Stone Table, Aslan's Camp, The Great River and further still until it settled on the sketch of an open field between a rocky hillside and the vast snow tipped mountains that the Witch still claimed as her own. It was very large and would be the perfect place for a battle.

"There," he murmured, tapping his finger against the paper. "We will meet them there. Ed, you and the archers need to wait up here," he showed his brother the rocky cliffs at the top of the hill, "until given the signal to…"

That was how it went for the rest of the morning. They strategized, planned and replanned until they could do so no longer. When it was time I ushered the two boys off to be fitted into their armour before trying to settle into the right frame of mind. I now had to encourage an entire army, fill their hearts and bodies with determination and confidence with my words just like my father used to do.

A soft breeze – so similar to the one I had felt last night – whirled around me, the voices of those who travelled along them whispering in my ears.

"_Don't fret," _they soothed me. _"You know what to say."_

I released a heavy breath and walked to the edge of the higher earth where the tents were situated. The dryads caught the attention of the troops, calling out to them in strong, keening wails. Sunlight washed into the valley, peeking over the tops of the hills that surrounded us. Narnia gave me the strength to speak, to make my father proud. Those who followed us fell silent and gazed up at me, waiting.

"_Go on," _they whispered to me once more. _"Inspire them."_

I cleared my throat and steadied myself, letting Narnia's spirit fill my body. "For a hundred years we lived in nothing but snow and frost under the rule of a Witch who had no right to take the crown from those for whom it was made. While the world around us was made of ice, our hope and our faith burned like the fire of a thousand suns. We refused to bow down to her and to this day we still stand on our own two feet for we will not yield!" A triumphant smile twitched at my lips as the crowd cheered, raising their fists to the sky. "And so today we will take back what is ours and restore peace to our home! Today we will rid the world of the White Witch! So come, I say! Follow us to war, help us create a better world for our children and our children's children! Do this not only for them, but for ourselves and for those who have fallen to the Witch's power. High King Peter and I will lead you to battle, but you must lead us to victory. For Narnia!" I cried, throwing my fist into the open air, revelling in the cheers, the cries of determination and the excitement of our troops.

Peter emerged from his tent as the shouting continued on, clad in his armour with the helmet tucked under his arm. I smiled at him and crossed the distance between us, taking his face in my hands.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him, watching his eyes.

"You know, I think I am," he replied, cupping my cheek with his free hand.

"I'll be right beside you every step of the way," I promised, my voice strong.

He nodded and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you."

"I love you," I echoed, closing my eyes.

We spoke no more, simply held each other, breathing together.

* * *

My chest rose and fell with each deep, measured breath I took. Our troops waited upon the hill we had chosen while Edmund, Beaver and the archers were up on the cliff-face. Peter sat atop his white stallion with Oreius and me to his left and right respectively. The sun beat against our backs as we waited, a Gryphon soaring through the air above us on the lookout for the Witch.

Peter reached over and twisted his fingers into the fur behind my ears, sensing my tension through our bond. "Hush, Arabella," he whispered, his voice strong. A born leader. He did not try to soothe me with promises of an easy escape, a simple win. This battle would be fierce and unforgiving, but Peter and I would watch out for each other.

With a heavy sigh I leaned my head into his touch, my tail swishing anxiously behind me. Everyone was on edge, tired of standing still.

The screech of the Gryphon shattered the bubble the two of us had begun to huddle into and I looked to the sky, watching as the magnificent creature swooped down toward us, landing gracefully on the rock beside me.

"They come, Your Highness," he panted. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle," Oreius reminded him.

"No," Peter agreed, his voice revealing his concern. "But I bet they help."

I leaned forward, my ears pressing flat against my skull as a growl began to roll about in my throat. The long, shivering sound of a horn echoed through the valley as the Witch's procession came into view.

It looked like a great shadow had swallowed half of the open field, each and every one of them with hearts as black as coal. Minotaur's, White Tigers, Giants, Trolls and every other dark creature Narnia created ambled toward us, as bloodthirsty as their leader.

My hackles rose and I bared my glistening teeth, desperate to tear into them.

The Witch emerged from within the darkness of her soldiers in an earth bound carriage pulled by two large Polar Bears. Although they were on the other side of the gargantuan valley I could pick her out with tremendous ease.

The sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath caught my attention and I looked to my left, watching as Peter raised his weapon. Trumpets sounded and the troops began to shout in determination. We were not scared. We would not back down.

It would end today.

I shifted my weight from side to side, waiting.

The Witch's army broke rank and raced toward us but we did not move for Peter had given us no instruction. With one quick jerk of his arm, a flurry of Gryphons rose into the air, sweeping over our heads and toward the opposition. The Gryphon beside me screeched in excitement before kicking off to join the rest of his kind.

By the time the Witch's army noticed the Gryphons it was too late. With heartfelt battle cries they dropped the large rocks they held in their talons and I watched on as the offending objects collided with the ground, taking down anyone within range.

Arrows were soon fired and the Gryphons began to drop. We had no more time to waste.

"Are you with me?" I heard Peter ask of the Centaur on his other side.

"To the death," Oreius replied, pride in his voice.

I bumped my head against Peter's leg before coiling in on myself, preparing to spring.

"For Narnia!" Peter cried, his voice echoing off the rocks. "And for Aslan!"

With that I launched myself off the rock, breaking into a gallop the moment my paws hit the grass. As I ran I lost all sense of what was going on around me; all I knew was where I was headed. Air huffed through my lungs as I pushed myself to a velocity so great that all the sounds around me disappeared, and in those last few moments I could hear nothing but my own heartbeat.

Then we collided.

The first wave of creatures who ran at us were impaled on the Centaurs spears, momentum forcing them further and ending their lives before they could comprehend what had happened. I caught sight of a Minotaur aiming for Peter and lunged, the sharp crack of his bones under my paws satisfying enough to leave him and move on to the next.

Peter did not stop, his horse weaving through the crowds. I let loose a snarling roar and pushed myself off another kill, following him. Arrows caught in my fur, snapping off as I ran, my teeth cutting through anything they could reach. I knew where Peter was headed but we wouldn't get anywhere near the Witch on such level ground.

Finding myself in the clear for a few moments I tossed my head back and howled, giving the next signal.

Seconds later the melodic call of a Fire Phoenix shot from a Centaurs bow rang true throughout the valley and I rose onto my hind legs, swiping at another opponent as they neared me. The Phoenix burst into flames and swooped down into the battlefield, streaking a long line of fire between us and the next wave of the Witch's army which had begun to move forward.

Dropping back onto four legs I looked to Peter whose head was level with mine. He lifted the facial cover of his helmet to better inspect the wall between the two warring sides. Without warning it gave a loud hiss and burst, disappearing in a wave centred from the middle. The Witch emerged first, her glare sharp and deadly.

I snarled, my muzzle pulling right back as Peter urged his horse forward. "Fall back!" he shouted. "Draw them to the rocks!"

We pulled rank as quickly as we could, tearing across the valley. I extended my stride the closer we came to the hillside, running as close to Peter as I dared, his armoured leg brushing against my side.

"Are you okay?" he called, the facial cover back down. A flicker of concern swam through our connection and I was quick to soothe it.

"I'm fine," I responded through my heavy breaths. "My main focus is you!"

"And you're mine," he continued. "Stay close to me!"

"I wouldn't dream of straying!" I called as we reached the upward slope, winding through the rocks.

It wasn't long until we reached Edmund and the archers – who lined the rocky ledges on either side of us - and as soon as Peter and I were in the clear Edmund gave the order to fire. A sea of arrows sailed through the air above us before freefalling and raining down upon the Witch's army. I did not turn back to see how many fell, I just kept running.

I heard the whistle of an arrow shot at point blank range before I saw where it hit. The agonized scream of Peter's steed alerted me to the weapons target and before I could do anything the stallions' legs folded and Peter was thrown off. I skidded to a stop as he hit the ground with a dull _thud_. His helmet was lost in the flurry of movement, his blonde hair catching the light as he lifted his head and met my eyes. I turned around just as someone was about to shove their sword into my left flank and I was quick to take them down, locking my jaw around his torso, my teeth cutting through his flesh. He gave a startled cry which choked off with a gurgle as I tossed him into the rocks.

It did not take Peter long to rise to his feet and before I could take my place beside him Oreius raced past us with a charging Rhino beside him, headed straight for the Witch.

"Stop!" Peter cried, his pleading order a lost cause as Oreius continued on; we would lay down our lives to protect our Kings and Queens, something that he did not yet understand.

I kept the others away as he watched on, only catching glimpses of the scene playing out before us in between kills. The Rhino falling, Oreius stabbing a Minotaur that tried to hold on to him as he ran and then drawing another sword, his leap of faith over the Witch's carriage and then the kill strike. Unfortunately, the Witch was faster and he was quick to join her stone cemetery.

It was all a part of war.

Even though Oreius was lost there was no time to pay our respects for the battle was still raging. In true Narnian fashion, two Gryphons dived down in quick succession to take his place.

"Edmund," Peter shouted, catching the attention of his younger brother who was in the middle of combat with another creature. "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" He was barely able to finish his order before a Minotaur closed in on him. I stayed back, rising to my hind legs once more to beat away those who were not wanted. I caught a glimpse of Beaver pulling Edmund up and around the rocks, leading him to safety.

I was sorely mistaken.

Moments later the sound of shattering glass reached my ears and I looked back over my shoulder, eyes locking onto the Witch's broken ice staff. Without it, her powers were exponentially decreased. Edmund stood before her, sword and shield in hand, a satisfied smile hinting at his lips. What followed happened so fast that I feared I may have missed it. With a great sweep of her arm the Witch removed the shield from Edmund's grip, moving his arms out of the way of his torso and with a firm upward lunge, the broken staff pierced through the weak section of chain mail, stabbing into his side.

Peter screamed his brother's name so loud that his voice cracked and I whimpered in protest as the young boy slumped to the ground. A wave of pure fury rolled through our connection as Peter killed the one who occupied him and ran for the Witch who waited with drawn swords. I ran after him but was tackled mid-stride by an object so large and heavy that I was thrown to the ground, the weight of one of the Witch's Polar Bears pressing down on me.

With a deep snarl I threw him off and rose to my feet, wasting not even a second before I lunged. Teeth snapped and paws swung, our vicious fight a test of power, strength and agility. It was not often I came across an opponent that could hold their own in battle, since I was so much bigger. But this, this was what I had been expecting to find. A real fight. A challenge.

Gaining the upper hand, I managed to shove the bear against one of the surrounding rocks. We were nose to nose, growling in each others faces. Raising his huge white paw he slammed it into the side of my head, knocking me to the ground. I barely had time to catch myself before his jaw closed around my right flank, yanking me backwards. A piercing howl tore from my throat at the bright flash of pain and I writhed in his grip, trying to free my leg. His jaw loosened a fraction but that was all I needed, quickly yanking my leg from his mouth. The muscles in the offending limb twitched as I tried to shake the pain away; I was not allowed respite, I had to keep fighting. This was kill or be killed.

Just as I was about to rejoin the fight the sound of an almighty roar tearing through the valley made every warring creature and human pause for the slightest of moments. My opponent and I, as well as Peter and the Witch, all gazed up at a tall standing rock formation and my heart leapt into my throat when I saw none other than my father perched at the top.

I couldn't believe it.

He was alive…

He was_ alive!_

Susan, Lucy, Mr. Tumnus, Oreius and all our fallen soldiers with even more on top of that came into view, gathering along the cliff face at the bottom of the rock. A smile twitched at my lips before a stab of surprise shot from Peter to me as the Witch attempted a stealthy strike.

Turning back to the bear I lowered my body toward the ground as we circled each other. He roared at me and I snarled with everything I had, teeth bared, ears flat and hackles bristling. I took one, two, three more steps before sensing a point of opportunity and lunging; he met me half way, our bodies colliding. We fell to the ground in a thrashing tangle of limbs, claws scratching through skin, teeth biting wherever they could reach. I could feel our resurrected soldier's race past us and in the blink of an eye the only fight left was mine.

Pinning the bear to the ground I pressed a paw to his muzzle, holding his head against the earth. He roared again, clawing at me as I made the final strike. Swooping down I closed my mouth around his neck, my teeth cutting through the fur, fat and sinews. With a strong jerk of my head his neck twisted and snapped, his roar cutting off as his body went limp beneath mine.

Growling softly I unlocked my jaw and crawled off my kill, eyes falling on my father who now stood in a small den of rocks with the Witch beneath him. When he lurched toward her I looked away, turning to Peter who watched the Great Lion with wide eyes. He had a cut above his right brow that bled down his cheek but he didn't seem fazed by it. The battle had ended, the others finishing the job we had started what seemed like only a moment ago.

Father did not dwell, turning his back on the Witch once he knew for certain that she had left this world. He looked up as he faced us, his eyes as calm as always. "It is finished," he stated and as the words left him I knew that it was the truth. It was over. The war we had been fighting for the last hundred years was finally over. We had done it.

I kept a respectable distance as Susan and Lucy raced down the hill to their brother, instead wandering over to the other silent witness. Father looked up when I reached him, a soft smile on his lips. I grinned at him and lowered my head, butting it against his side before nuzzling into his mane, feeling his paw settle over mine.

"I thought you were dead," I murmured, remembering the agony that had spiked my blood last night. "I saw it happen…"

To my shock he chuckled, leaning back to look me in the eyes. "You were the last person I would have guessed to forget the power of the Deep Magic," he teased. "Do you not remember what I taught you?"

My thoughts took me back to the day when he had taken me to the Stone Table for the first time, sharing with me all the stories that the Deep Magic had to tell. Only now did I remember the one that played a significant part in this impossible twist.

_When a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack, and even death itself will turn backwards._

"Of course," I breathed. "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Pain can distract you from what there is to be seen, dear one," he purred, a knowing glint in his eye.

"No kidding," I huffed with a great roll of my eyes.

Panic flared through the connection, the force of it causing me to stumble back in surprise. I craned my neck to see Peter and his sisters hunched over Edmund's injured body. Just as I was about to go to him, father stopped me. "Let them be," he soothed. "Lucy knows what she's doing."

"Lucy?" I questioned, distracted by Peter's conflicting emotions. Then, as Edmund coughed and began to breathe evenly, it hit me. "The juice of the Fire Flower. Goodness, I'm missing all the obvious things today." It felt good to joke after being nothing but stressed for so long.

Father chuckled, bumping against my side as he urged me forward, walking steadily beside me. "You're more than welcome to go to him, you know," he told me, sensing my need for contact. "I'm sure he's feeling the same at the moment. It's been a long day."

As if his words were a cue, Peter disentangled himself from his siblings embrace and turned back to look at me. Love and a hint of fading adrenaline rolled between us as he rose to his feet, our bond screaming at us, tugging us forward. He smiled at me and I broke into a run, shifting mid-stride and slamming into his chest on two legs, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him as close as I could get him.

"You're alright," he whispered, his arms tightening around me. "I saw you fighting with the bear… it terrified me."

"And you thought I'd be okay with you crossing blades with the Witch?" I shot back, grinning into his neck.

He laughed and leaned back, releasing me from his arms so that he could cup my face in his hands. We were nothing but a swirling pool of emotions: love, joy, excitement, relief… I felt like jumping around and squealing with happiness.

But Peter had better ideas.

With a quick downward swoop Peter pulled my face to his, our lips meeting halfway. I hummed into the kiss and squeezed him closer. When he took my bottom lip between his I couldn't stop the giggle that rushed up my throat and burst between us. He chuckled and broke away from my lips, running his nose along the length of mine, the two of us nuzzling like cubs.

We stood there wrapped up in each other, completely oblivious to Lucy and Aslan as they set about healing those who had fought with us, welcoming them back into a new, peaceful Narnia.

* * *

**-Bites nails-**

**Was it okay?**

**The whole Polar Bear fight wasn't something I planned. Arabella made me do it! -points to cuddling Arabella and Peter-**

**Jeez you two, get a room. **

**Next chapter: Epilgoue.**

**One more chapter... wow.**

**While I cry my eyes out with the knowledge that this story is almost over, make sure you swing by the blog on Teaser Tuesday. And if you feel like hearing about what goes on in my head, come and say hi to me on Twitter :)**

**Reviews are love and I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


	10. Epilogue

**So, after two months we've finally reached the end of this little diddy. I can't believe how fast that went.**

**I won't linger, instead I'll save all the mushy stuff for down the bottom.**

**You ready?**

**Okay, well... let's go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, but I do own someone who lives there. Zing!**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten  
**__**Epilogue**_

A sense of celebration embraced Cair Paraval as father guided the four Pevensie children toward the thrones that had been awaiting them from the moment Narnia came to exist. I followed behind, walking alongside Mr. Tumnus, my bare feet pressing into the cool marble. Our Kings and Queens were dressed in the finest velvet, true coronation attire while I wore a cream silk dress chosen by none other than Peter. Lucy had asked for Tumnus to crown her, Susan and Edmund while I was to crown Peter. It was an honour I could not even begin to describe.

The Centaurs lined the path to the four thrones, their swords creating an arch that parted as we passed under it. I had never seen such a phenomenal setting in my sixteen years on this earth; I felt so privileged to be a part of it. This tale would forever be told, no matter what the era.

Reaching the steps that led to our destination, we paused, Tumnus and I waiting behind father and those who were ready to accept their titles. The Beavers waited with us, the crowns sitting on two navy blue velvet pillows. Pride shot from Peter to me and I smiled bright, more proud of him now than ever.

Father turned back to the crowd as the Pevensies continued on, standing before their thrones, all smiles and wide eyes. I waited at the bottom of the steps, watching as the historic scene played out before me.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant."

Lucy smiled even wider than before as Tumnus moved to stand before her. With careful fingers he picked her small, delicate silver crown from the pillow and placed it on her head.

"To the great Western wood, King Edmund, the Just."

I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in my laughter as Edmund stood tall, crown on his head, shooting his brother a disbelieving, wide eyed grin.

"To the radiant Southern sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle."

Susan smiled, her eyes soft as Tumnus placed the crown upon her head.

Father fell silent as I ascended the steps, taking the elegant golden crown as it was handed to me. Peter lowered his head, bending down slightly when I reached him. I smiled and placed the crown on his head, curling a knuckle under his chin, urging him to look up at me. When he did I bent down and pressed my lips to his forehead in a soft kiss before stepping away.

When our moment was over father announced the final crowning.

"And to the clear Northern sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent."

Before Aslan and all those who came to watch, the two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve sat upon their thrones, taking their rightful places as Narnian rulers.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen," father told them, pride and affection coating his words. "May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!"

I shouted and cheered along with everyone else who bore witness to this moment, laughing when Peter met my eyes.

A traditional Narnian celebration was quick to follow; music began to play and all those who wished to began to dance. Food was placed on elegantly decorated tables and conversation sparked among absolutely everyone. Father took a moment to properly congratulate our new rulers as I watched the joyful dancing from my place on the steps.

"Do you care to tell me why the most beautiful girl in all of Narnia isn't dancing?" an all too familiar voice asked, two strong arms wrapping around my stomach and pulling me back against a warm chest.

"She's not dancing because she's waiting for her King," I replied, leaning my head back against his shoulder. "Congratulations, Peter. I have no words to explain how proud I am of you."

"Words aren't needed," he told me. "I know how you feel."

I couldn't help but laugh as his teasing shot through our connection, giving away the punch line of his joke.

Turning in his arms I wound mine around him, burying my face in his chest. He sighed happily and kissed my hair before running his lips along the crystal in my tiara that I was given that day in the snow. A day that felt like a lifetime ago. While the crystal had been designed to match his eyes it didn't hold a candle to the real thing.

"Now… about that dance," he urged, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs, laughing when I ruffled Edmund's hair as we passed him. Lucy was already down on the dance floor, shaking and bopping with Beaver. I couldn't see Susan but I knew she would be around somewhere.

Leading me into the centre of the dance floor Peter stepped back and bowed gracefully before me. "Miss Arabella, would you honour me with a dance?"

"King Peter, feel free to have them all," I replied through a giggle as he pulled me close and began to twirl me about.

While he had rights to every dance I had to offer he still handed me to Edmund when he asked for one. I danced until my feet began to ache, opting then to sit on the stairs and watch as my bonded partner danced with his youngest sister. Seeing Lucy stand on her brothers feet while they danced would forever be the cutest thing I ever had the chance to bear witness to.

"Arabella?"

I looked over my shoulder to see my father standing behind me. "Yes?"

"Would you like to walk along the beach with me?" he asked, tilting his head toward the open air.

"Of course," I replied, rising to my feet and twisting my fingers in his mane as he led me outside.

We spoke about trivial things as we wandered down the hillside, bringing up old memories and the new ones we had begun to make. I couldn't shake the feeling that he had something to tell me, and I think he knew I was aware of it.

By the time we reached the beachfront I had figured it out.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm afraid so," he told me. "My assistance is no longer needed; at least for the moment."

"And I'm to stay here," I whispered.

He chuckled, nuzzling against my side. "You have Peter now, and he's going to need your help to rule this land. I will be back in time, of course. I can only stay away from my daughter for so long." And with a twinkle in his eye, he added, "of course, I get the feeling I'll have a wedding to attend soon."

I laughed, unable to be sad to see him leave. This was what he did; after all, he wasn't a tame Lion. "So, this is farewell?" I teased.

He smiled at me. "Until fate reunites us again."

I embraced him, burying my face in his mane as he pressed a paw against my back. "Take care of yourself out there," I told him. "Don't make me have to come and rescue you."

He laughed as he leaned away, pressing his wet nose to my cheek. "My beautiful girl," he murmured. "Remember, just because you're bonded to our High King doesn't mean you can be slack and not watch out for the others. You're their guardian after all."

Giggling, I leaned down and kissed his furry cheek, listening to the contented purr that escaped him. "Go on," I urged. "Go have fun."

He smiled at me. "It looks like someone is waiting to escort you back inside," he told me before turning away. "I'll see you again soon."

"Bye," I called, waving at my father, the Great Cat as he wandered aimlessly down the beach. Remembering his words I turned around to see none other than Peter leaning against an apple tree. "Were you following me?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said innocently.

"I'm pretty sure you were," I said, smirking. "And I'm glad you did. I didn't want to have to wait until I got back up there to see you again."

His eyes softened and he reached for me. "Come on, sweetheart, we have a party to get back to."

With a smile, I took his hand.

xXx

_Fifteen years later…_

Extending my stride I pushed myself faster through the forest, my heavy paws thudding against the matted earth. Peter's steed galloped along beside me as we trailed a white Stag that seemed to remain just out of reach.

Hearing a low chuckle from beside me I veered to the left, squealing with laughter when his horse leaped out of the way.

"Now that's not fair," he grumbled although his handsome face was smiling.

"All's fair in love and war," I shot back, slowing to a trot. My ears twitched as I listened for the others, instead hearing nothing. "Did they stop?" I asked, looking back over my shoulder.

"They must have," he replied, turning his horse around. "We'd best go and see what happened."

I huffed a breath through my nose, loping back to the rest of our hunting party. Susan and Lucy were in the middle of tormenting their brother when we reached them.

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy asked of her older sister.

"You girls wait here at the castle and I'll get the Stag myself," Susan droned, imitating her brother.

I shifted mid-stride, walking toward Peter on two bare feet. "I'd catch it for you, but you don't like it when I win."

"That's because you cheat!" Lucy cried, glaring playfully down at me.

The others began to laugh, Edmund even cracking a smile.

I couldn't help but think back on the last fifteen years as the Pevensie siblings continued to tease each other. Peter and I had married the year after the coronation. Father was there just as he said he would be. The reception gave that very first celebration at Cair Paraval a run for its money; and recently the two of us had been talking about perhaps starting a family. Each of the Pevensie children had aged beautifully. Lucy grew taller than I had expected her to, her hair a long, rich mahogany. Susan, so I had been told, looked more like her mother every day. Edmund was a handsome young man with strong features and to my joy, his sharp wit had not left him.

And then there was my Peter. To me, there was none more breathtaking than him. He had let his hair grow long, the beautiful blonde locks flicking at his shoulders. He stood tall and strong with a bit of stubble along his jaw that I loved and he constantly made me admit to it. But to this day his eyes still made my heart skip. I fell in love with him a little bit more every day.

Glancing down at my left hand I examined my wedding ring for the umpteenth time. It was simple but so very Narnian: a deep silver band with two vines curving around the front of my finger, their leaves touching. Peter wore an exact replica.

"What's this?" Peter questioned, the sound of his voice pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up, watching as he dismounted his horse and took my hand, his thumb rubbing soft circles into my skin. My stomach fluttered at his touch.

I followed his gaze and found myself looking at a lamppost covered in vines and although it was daytime the light burned bright. My lips parted and I pulled in a shocked breath. It was not too far from here that Peter and I first saw each other all those years ago.

"This seems familiar," Peter murmured, a twinge of recognition dancing between us. He was aware of the fact that he knew this place. Perhaps his glance had been too fleeting to create any long term recognition. I remembered passing this lamppost time and time again during patrols; it was always my point of light when the clouds hid the moon from me.

"As if from a dream," Susan added.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy continued and it was only then that I noticed the others had joined us on the forest floor. Silence consumed us for a few moments before Lucy spoke again, curiosity and disbelief in her tone, "Spare Oom," was all she said before turning on her heel and dashing into the forest.

"Lucy," Peter called, unsure of where she was going.

"Not again," Susan hissed, following her sister into the trees.

I grinned and tugged on Peter's hand. I'd lost count of how many times we'd had to chase after the youngest Pevensie when she decided to wander off somewhere. This time was no different.

"Lu?" Peter questioned as she led us through a maze of trees.

"Come on!" she urged, sounding as excited as ever.

What on earth was she hoping to find?

The texture of the leaves began to change the further we walked. They scratched, then they pinched and then suddenly they were as soft as fur… because it _was _fur.

"These aren't branches," Peter said, sounding adorably confused.

"They're coats…" Susan whispered from behind us.

"I don't understand," I huffed as Lucy moved faster through these strange coat-bearing trees. "What business would coats have hanging in the middle of the forest?"

No one answered for a second later we found ourselves packed in extremely tight.

"Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund complained.

"Peter, move off!"

"Stop shoving!"

"Careful!"

"Ouch!"

"Will you stop squirming?"

"I'm not on your toe!"

And then we all fell forward.

I landed on my side, my cheek pressed against a hard wood floor. We were no longer surrounded by trees and the sound of the forest; instead, it was completely silent. Confused, I looked up, only to find that we were in some kind of room. I parted my lips and turned to ask Peter about this curious situation only to be cut off by my own gasp. I wasn't looking at Peter the adult; I was looking at Peter the sixteen year old boy. A quick glance around told me that he wasn't the only one that had been restored to his younger self and when I looked down at myself I saw that I was back to being sixteen as well.

What was going on?

When the door at the front of the room opened Peter pulled me tight to his side as I gazed at our hands in shock. There, on our left ring fingers, were our wedding rings. But… if we weren't in Narnia anymore – which is certainly what it seemed like – then why would we still have our rings? And why would my tiara still be nestled in my hair?

"Oh, there you are."

The old man who had entered the room watched us with furrowed brows before his eyes landed on me. As we sat there on the floor his eyes flicked from Peter to me to my tiara and then our rings as a knowing smile twitched its way onto his lips.

"What are you all doing in the wardrobe?"

Peeking over my shoulder I saw that we had, in fact, emerged from a wardrobe full of… _fur coats_. I looked to the others, meeting the eyes of Susan, Edmund and Lucy in turn. They all seemed surprised to see me in this strange new world, one that I was certainly not familiar with. I gave them a confused shrug and a gentle smile.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter replied and my eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He sounded so _young_, but… I suppose that was what we were.

We were young.

Again.

The old man straightened up and tossed something at Peter which he deftly caught. In his hand was a maroon ball… for what?

A flicker of amusement raced between us and I looked to Peter with confused eyes but all he did was smile back at me. With a soft sigh I leaned my head on his shoulder, twining the fingers of our left hands together and gazing up at the old man just as he replied with…

"Try me."

_The End_

* * *

**So there you go :) Arabella stumbled from her world into ours. **

**I wonder how she'll cope..**

**Before you ask, there will be a sequel or two. The next one will be called "Running Up That Hill" and won't be up for a while. I have a few others stories that need to be written first.**

**You guys... I have no words. You get me excited to write, eager to update and just all around giddy. For everyone that joined me on this crazy little adventure, and even if you've only just read this story, thank you for the support. I wouldn't be the writer I am today if I didn't have you. I've said it once and I'll say it again, you make all this worth it.**

**Oh! Before I forget, Arabella's wedding ring can be found in the For What It's Worth photo gallery on my blog.**

**Well, you know the drill :)**

**Swing by the blog for info on Running Up That Hill and come say hi to me on Twitter sometime, kay?**

**Reviews are love and you know I love you.**

**So leave me some love?**


End file.
